The Purest Of The Clan
by Kia the Kali
Summary: A girl who twisted her fate...Wanting to change her clan's life...Hates her own village...Yet...Befriends a villager...Her sensei's brother... Just read it if you like. I don't care if it isn't completely a love story. Atleast it has a bishi, ne
1. Six Years Later

Everyone in the room was talking. You looked out the window. The elders had just informed you that you were assigned to a jounin.

_'Finally! After six years they allow me to qualify as a ninja.'_

_...Name; unknown for now. Trapped inside room for 6 years..._

The sun was extremely bright and you were wincing. The light hurt your eyes to much after being stuck in your dark room for half your life. But you couldn't turn away. You had to absorb this pain. It was the way of your clan, after all. Everyone in your clan shared the same fate. The same destiny. Except you. They always believed that you'd be the purest of all since you hadn't been revealed to the real world yet. You hadn't seen the _bad_ things in life. But they were wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

_...Clan known for darkness..._

The door opened and in walked in more students. Two, a male and a female. One of them had jet black hair and the other one had long pink hair. You were able to see their looks from the window. The male sat down and laced his fingers, placing his chin on top of them. The girl went and sat down in the seat that was empty and close to the male. You continue looking out the window when you saw a blonde head run inside the building. A few minutes later he burst through the door and went to the chunnin that was in charge of the class.

"Am I late, Iruka-sensei?! Did my sensei arrive yet?" The blonde was highly an annoying person.

_'Iruka? Is that the chunnin's name?'_

"No, Naruto. You're just in time. Only a few of the teams have left with their jounin senseis." The man had brown skin and a horizantal scar across his nose.

_'Naruto, huh? ...Fishcakes?'_

(Naruto's name translates to the food known as fishcakes called 'naruto'. These cakes are the swirly white and purple stuff found inside ramen.)

The chunnin known as Iruka came to where you were standing. He knew who you _really_ were.

"Uh... Chijin-san? You are allowed to take a seat, you know?"

You glared at the window and he was able to see it in the reflection.

(Chijin-san is a way of calling someone 'aquaintance' at times when needed.)

"I don't want to..." you said, looking at the boy who had entered earlier with the girl. He seemed _familiar_.

"Demo... You are _allowed_ to sit down." he repeated.

You sneered at him. "I'll do what I want, chunnin...!"

You felt the class stare holes into you.

"H-hai! Gommen-nasai, Chijin-san!" He bowed quickly waiting for you to dismiss him.

"Tch."

_'Filthy commoners.'_

"Stand tall..." you said, suddenly.

He stood up abruptly looking at your back; you were still looking out the window.

"Aren't you supposed to be proud of you village...? To bow to someone like _me_; pathetic..."

"G-gommen-nasai... I just thought that you deserved some respect..." he answered.

_'I do... But you don't mean the respect your giving me...'_

You took your glance away from him and looked straight out the window. He stood there for a few moments until more Jounins arrived and called on their groups.

"Unit 6, come with me!"

"Unit 3, you're mine!"

"Unit 5, your training will commence with me as your instructor!"

You saw him lead the 9 students that belonged to those groups to their senseis. You heard whispers fill the room, and the negative thoughts about you that came to your head from others.

_...Clan ability: Hears all negative thoughts about themselves..._

"Who does she think she is?"

"Yeah, treating Iruka-sensei as if she was in a higer rank than him."

I bet she thinks that she's better than us!

She better not get in our group! I don't want another smartmouth in my life!

"I bet she wants to impress everyone by acting all superior."

"If she thinks that she's gonna get away with acting like that, she's wrong."

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei is sure to tell the hokage. She'll be kicked out of the genin group."

She better not steal my Sasuke-kun, that bitch!

This perked your attention.

_'Sasuke? Who's that?'_

One more thought came into your head and then it was over;

Why did Iruka-sensei bow to _her_?

Another Jounin came in; a girl at that.

"Unit 8?" her voice sounded a little harsh but soft.

"H-hai?'

"Yosh! That's our new sensei, Akamaru!"

"Hn."

You guessed that they were all one team as their reflection left the window. There were only six people left in the room; excluding you and Iruka. There were two girls who sat behnid each other and four males sitting in different places. Naruto was wandering around the classroom. You then heard the two females start talking.

"Hey, Billboard brows."

"What is it, Ino-pig?!"

"What do you think of that girl?"

"Huh? You mean the one that Iruka-sensei was talking to?"

"Yeah."

"I think she's too stuck up. Sasuke-kun will never fall for her."

"Yeah, but he won't fall for you either."

"Well at least he's on my team."

"Yeah, but he'll be scared of seeing your forehead everyday that he'll run away."

_'Again I ask; who's Sasuke?'_

The door slid opened again and another Jounin walked in. You saw smoke come from where he was standing.

"How toublesome..." you heard someone groan from somewhere in the room.

"Cheer up, Shikamaru. What's so bad about getting a jounin sensei?"

"Nothing for you, if you forget about the fact that he's late and that he smokes..."

"Shikamaru's" -munch- "Right."

The three of them left as well, leaving you and the other four. A few hours later Naruto and the girl became restless while the other boy was still in his same position.

_'He must be Sasuke since the other one is Naruto.'_

Iruka was ordering some papers and putting them away. A hour later he came up to you and stood there a while before talking.

"Ano... Uh.. I have an appointment so I have to..." He didn't continue after that.

"Leave. Why do you bother to tell me... You know you don't have to and that it doesn't matter since what I say is worthless to you..." You regreted saying those words in _fear_ for they were true.

"H-hai! Gommen-nasai..." He stood there for awhile before leaving.

The door then closed for the last time. It was quiet for awhile before a cold voice was heard in the room.

"Who are you?"

You changed your glance from the sun to the reflection of Sasuke.

"Don't understand..." you said, not exactly feeling like talking to commoners.

"Iruka-sensei only assigned three genins per team. My team was only Sakura and Naruto. If you were assingned to a team, you should've left before."

_'Smartass... Why do those two like him?'_

"If I wasn't called while your class was conducting, then I _am_ alone..." You sighed and closed your eyes.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"Sasuke-kun... Don't worry about her. How about we just wait-" The girl who was possibly known as Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Iie. I don't seem to see a Konoha forehead protector anywhere on her." You felt him glare at you, and it was annoying you.

You pulled out a black piece of cloth from your pants pocket and unrolled it. On the center of the black cloths was a silver metal plate that had the symbol of the leaf village.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

_'Why aren't you shutting up?!'_

"'Cause unlike you three, I'm not proud to be a shinobi of this _village_..."

_...Hates the village of Konohagakure with her heart and soul..._

The three of them went quiet. For awhile no one said anything until Naruto started putting his head out the door.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto yet again slid open the door and looked around outside.

"Why are we the only unit whose Jounin sensei hasn't shown up yet?!" He demanded, turning around. "All the other teams have already gone off with their senseis. Even Iruka-sensei's gone!"

_'I should've told him to stay then?'_

You raised an eyebrow as the annoying blonde pulled a chair and climbed on it, putting a eraser between the sliding door. With that he jumped of the chair.

"This is what he gets for making us wait!" he said triumpthly, putting the chair back.

"I want no part of it!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmph. No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap!" Sasuke said.

You turned around from the window to look at the three dobes which were talking about traps. You leaned back and placed your elbows on the ledge.

"I'm not so sure, guy. I mean this Jounin is supposed to be one from _this_ village. He may as well be as stupid as an ape and fall for the blonde's trap." You glanced at the door as you heard footsteps down the hall.

Who does she think she is? She's from this village as well!

She keeps saying stuff about Konoha as if she hates it. Isn't she a shinobi of this village, too?

Jerk...

Just then the door slid open and the head of a silver hair Jounin popped in. You smirked as the chalkboard eraser fell straight on his head. It then fell down on the floor as he continued to stare at us.

"HAHAHHAHAAAA! GOTCHA! GOOD ONE!" Naruto said, cracking up.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Sakura said. "I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." She made a said face.

_'She tried to stop him... Riighhhttt... But my guess about this Jounin was right though.'_

Sasuke looked at the jounin as if he doubted him.

"Hmm how shall I put this?" the Konohagakuran said, rubbing his chin. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...I hate you all!"

You smirked again and looked at the Jounin.

"Well, it seems that you guys are my new students." He highered his gaze and looked straight into your eyes. "...The elders informed me that I'd have four students. That includes you, special one..."

You glared at him and spit into the garbage can so hard that it started to rock in a circle.

"Don't you dare call me that again, Konohagakuran..." you said venom dripping from your words.

"Respect, my dear, respect."

You glared even more and trudged past him into the hallway.

"I'm going to the roof top..."

"Then we'll go as well. Come one, everyone."

When the five of you reached the roof top Sasuke sat in the center of Naruto and Sakura. You were sitting on the top of the door way. You were bending down with your legs slightly open with your arms placed on your knee, making your hands hang loosely in the air.

(I don't know exactly how to explain it but I'll do so. If you look carefully at the manga and the anime you'll see that the door is a part of a rectangular prism. You are sitting on the top part of that. The way your sitting is the way that most boys sit.)

_'Why the hell did the village put me in a_ group _? I mean didn't they let me graduate because they didn't want me to be with other kids?'_

"Now then," the Jounin said with a smile, "I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" the pinkhead asked.

"...You know, the usual. You favorite thing...What you hate most...Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." he said, putting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Help us out, coach," Naruto said. "You go first. Show us how it's done."

"Oh...me?" he asked, slightly surprised. "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

Your eyes widened slightly as you registered his name.

_'As in the only child of The White Fang?!'_

"I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...But, anyway, I have lots of hobbies..."

Sakura made a face. "Well, he said a lot...but all we really learned was his name..." She muttered.

"...And now it's your turn!" Kakashi said. "Staring with you on the right."

"Me, right?" Naruto said, adjusting his _precious_ hitai-ate. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar!! What I hate is the three-minute wait after I pour the boiling water. My dream is to one day...Be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existance at last!" he ended.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. You looked away in disgust.

_'Hokage? What a bunch of crap. He's going to turn out like the rest of them. There was only one that was ever a good hokage and that was... Yondaime...'_

"My hobbies are..." Naruto continued, "Pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"I see.." Kakashi said, scratching his head. "Next!"

Sasuke looked up slightly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

You looked back at the group in suprise.

_'An Uchiha?! ...No wonder he seemed familiar. Guess not everyone in my unit is a commoner.'_

"There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'...That's just a word..." His look darkened. "But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn...to kill."

Everyone stared at him. You looked at him with interest.

_'Did_ he _forget to kill him or did he leave him alive on purpose?'_ You looked at the sky in wonder. _'What are you thinking...?'_

"Alright, now the young lady with the pink hair." Kakashi said, sounding bored.

"I am Haruno Sakura," she began. "My favorite thing is...well, it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy. And that boy is...uh...let me move onto my dream..."She silenced for a minute and just blushed, speechless for a moment. "I hate...Naruto!!"

Naruto's mouth fell open in mortification, and the corner of your mouth twithed into a smirk.

Sakura took a breath. "My hobbies are...eh..."

"Okay, now, the obviously, completely bored girl on the top," he said.

You looked back down at the group as they looked up at you. Your head throbbed a bit as their thoughts entered.

Her? How come Iruka-sensei didn't say that a _stuck up brat_ would be in our group?

Hey! She's the one that was being all cruddy to Iruka-sensei!

Lets see what you're about after six years, _Sauda_.

_..."I'm Sauda Kali. My favorite things are death, and other stuff most of you Konohagakurans are afraid of; even the people you are scared of. I hate this village you people call Konohagakure in particular. My dream is to see my people with a smile on their face everyday. My ambition is to prove to your worthless village that my people are superior, if not, at the same level as you; not lower! Heh. My hobbies are watching horror involved situations and ... Killing..."..._

The three of them stared at you, even the Uchiha seemed to be shocked of what you said.

"Killing...?" was the only thing you heard some from your teammates.

"Well," Kakashi said smiling. "You seem to fit your name perfectly."

"Huh?" This caught your attention.

"You are dark yet beautiful like a goddess. Ne?" he said with a softer smile.

You smirked while looking down.

_'Flattery won't get you much respect...'_

"Sensei! Do you think it's alright to have someone like _her_ on our team?!" The voice of the pinkhead got very annoying very quickly.

"It's alright, Sakura. She knows that she can't kill any of us. _They_ won't let her..."

"They?" the blonde repeated.

_'Damn you all! I frigging hate you all. We_ will _get our pride back...!'_

He nodded at the commoner but ignored his question.

"Well, I believe we understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Naruto said, snapping his hand to his forehead in salute. "What will our duties be?"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell," Kakashi replied.

"What is it? What?" Naruto demanded.

_'Well isn't he a bit too eager...'_

"Survival exercises," he said.

_'S-survival?! What the hell? Who's suppossed to be surviving, us or the prey? Cause I'd kill them in a milla-second flat.'_

"But why would that be a mission?"the second female of the group asked. "Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive against _me_. I won't be your typical practice," he explained.

_'Yeah right. Sooner or later, you'll start thinking that_ I _won't be_ your _typical practice.'_

"Then what type of practice will it be?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

Kakashi chuckled, annoyed, you furrowed your eyebrows, looking down at him.

"Why are you laughing, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked with slight nervousness in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a wave of his hand. "It's just that...if I told you, you'd chicken out."

"Chicken out?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kakashi put his chin in his hand again. "Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen will be sent back for more training. The test we will preform has a 66 chance of failure."

You rasied an eyebrow at this. Sasuke looked like he didn't care while Sakura and Naruto looked completely horrified.

Kakashi laughed. "See? You're chickening out already!"

"**THAT SUCKS**!" Naruto yelled. "We've been through hell! What about our graduation test?!"

"Oh!" He said with a small smile. "We just wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only ones who show true potential."

"But Kakashi-sensei! You said that only nine of use will be able to pass. So does that mean that even if our group passes this exam you're giving us, one of use will end up failing since we have four!" Sakura just _had_ to say this.

"Well, actually, Sakura. The answer is no."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Sauda in our group is already an official ninja."

"Wha--?! How?!" Naruto and Sakura asked.

Sauke lifted his head in suprisement. Kakashi looked at you and the others followed suite.

"She has already graduated and became a genin due to the _strenght_ she had."

_...Graduated on the day she started the acadamy due to her strenght in killing..._

"But since I'm her jounin instructor, I'm going to make this interesting and make it so she has to do the test as well." He shrugged. "In any event, we'll meet tomorrow on the practice field so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand...Unless you enjoy throwing up."

_'Throwing up? What the hell?'_

"The details of your assignment are in this handout," Kakashi said, walking over and handing each of you a piece of paper. "Memorize it and don't be late!"

You slowly took the piece of paper in his hand, not quite trusting him, crumpled it and shoved it into your pocket.

Kakashi eyed you irritably, then shrugged. "Well, you're dismissed! See you bright and early!"

You immediatly stood up and looked at the sky. Sighing, you bent down as if getting ready to run a race and jumped in the air. You were going up head first and then you did two backslips so you were going down head first. As you went down you saw the two commoners and one noble staring at you in awe, _horrification_, and question. Once you were in reach with the ground you put your hands out in front and did another back flip as you landed and started running. A few hours later you finally made it to your clan's part of the village.

When you finally arrived at the gates of your compound you stared at the symbol. The symbol was almost nothing at all. It just looked like a big wave. But if you were peer closely enough, though only a Sauda would notice this, you were able to see something. Inside the wave was a tear. This was added into the wave the day you were born. You were the first Sauda to ever cry. No Sauda, not even a newborn one, every cried. They always just stared at the person that had given birth to them and they already knew what they were to expect in their life.

You closed your eyes as a plan formed into your head. You would present it to the clan when you became a genin tomorrow.

When you looked back at the compound you saw the person you saw everyday.

"Hey, Kuro..." you said, bored out of hell, pissed at the same time, too.

She nodded her head in respect, "Konnichiha, Kali-sama."

_...Sauda Kuro. One of Kali's friend. As a member of the Sauda clan, she shares the same fate and destiny as the others. 18 years of age. Lost mother when given birth, with father as a missing shinobi. Rank; chunnin. Lives with Kali's parents..._

The two of you started walking side by side to your house. You shoved your hands in your pockets and started kicking around a random rock.

"How was your first day as a genin?" she asked.

"Hasn't even begun yet..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, kicking the stone out of your reach.

You chuckled slightly, looking for another rock.

"The stupid jounin said that he's going to give us a test to see if we even qualify as a genin."

"Pathetic... Does he know who you _really_ are?"

"From the sounds of it, yeah..." you kicked the stone so hard it went right through a dead tree.

"Hm... Well, I bet you're alone on the team, right?"

"...Iie..."

"Nani?" she glanced at you.

"The frigging hokage actually put me in a group... Can you believe that?" You snapped your head in her direction.

"You mean after kicking you out for six years and saying that the kids were scared of you, they _actually_ put you in a _team_? That's not normal, that's for sure."

You looked back to the front and sighed. "Yeah... That's for sure..."

_...Did not graduate for true strenght but for the fear others had of her..._

"But can you believe that I actually put someone to the brink of their death when I was only six?"

"Konnichiha, Kali-sama" the high priest of the clan bowed to you from the steps of you house.

"Ah." you nodded in aknowledgement.

"But you know, it's a trait in our clan, Kali-sama." Kuro said, looking at you in worriment.

_...Clan also known for the best assassins..._

You sighed and looked at the sky as you saw a black crow fly over the two of you. You stepped up the few steps to get into your house.

"But why did our clan have to be specialized in assassination?"

"It's just the way it is." she said, as she also entered the house.

You looked at her and raised both your eyebrows at her.

"You know, Kuro..."

"Nani?" she asked, taking off her sandals.

"For once... I don't know if your being optimistic about the clan or not... What's up?"

"Huh?"

You bent down to take off your ninja sandals. You put them on the steps and continued to walk further into the house.

"Something must be up. You fall in love with one of our cousins?"

You glanced at her to see a tint of a blush on her pale face. You lifted your head as she shook her head.

"You-- Kuro... You didn't, did you?"

She lowered her head slightly to look at you. She _slightly_ nodded her head.

"Does he accept you?"

You narrowed your eyes at her as she looked away.

"He doesn't?...!"

"Well... He talks to me as if I were a normal person. If I was just like him..."

"Does he know your one of _us_?"

She nodded and you looked away disgusted.

"...Guess it was meant to happen... A Sauda falling for a Konohagakuran..."

You glared at her mildly and then walked away.

_'But doesn't this mean that atleast_ one _of those villagers accept us? ...Atleast Kuro's happy..._

You continued to walk into the house and entered your room. Your room was a plain wodden room. You only had a futon in the center of it all. You rarely used your room during the six years you had been trapped in there. You had always sat the back door and watched the neighbouring compound. That's when you first met _him_.

You sighed and closed your eyes at the thought.

_'He won't be coming back any time soon... He said he would but... It's been three years now... Where are you...?'_

You went to the back door and looked out to see the compoud. It was almost as _gloomy_ as yours. It reminded you of _that_ day.

"Haittemo yoroshii desu ka, Kali-sama?" an elderly voice sounded at the door.

('Haittemo yoroshii desu ka' means 'may I come in' in Japanese.)

"Hai..." was your reply.

The door quietly slid open behind you. Foot steps made it across your room and behind you.

"How was your first day out of the compound, Kali-sama?"

You didn't revert your eyes from outside, but you answered.

"_Fuyukai na_...Seishokusha..."

('Fuyukai na' means 'unpleasant' and 'seishokusha' means 'priest', in Japanese.)

"Gommen nasai, Kali-sama." he bowed.

_...The priest of the Sauda clan. As a part of the clan, he shares the same fate and destiny as the others. He has taken care of Kali since she was an infant..._

He got back up and walked to your side. He also looked out the door.

"Do you know of what happened?" he asked.

You shook your head in response. You knew what happened, but by admitting, you may aswell admit what _really_ happened in your past.

"It's good that you don't."

With that, the high priest left, sliding the door behind him. You turned around to face the other door.

_'Gommen, minna... I can't let you find out...'_


	2. Failed

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for anyone who has wanted this thing out --no one-- but all the four chapters that I had written in my free time got deleted off my computer. Again, I apologize. Oh, if it isn't much trouble, may one of you people that read my story please review? Arigato.

* * *

"Morning," a yawning voice said a hour later.

It seemed to be a bit too hyper for even this early in the morning. You had guessed that it belonged to Naruto.You were still on the tree so no one knew that you were here. You then heard a slight crunch of the grass and guessed that it was the noble since he didn't say anything.

"Good morning," another voice said.

"Ah, who cares about her. We only need three people to pass. Let her fail if she wants." the pink headed kunoichi answered.

Your head throbbed as two insults came in one thought.

Who cares about that dark being; she deserves to fail... Freak.

For the next four hours you stood standing on the tree as Sakura and Naruto bickered about. The sun slowly rose and you winced as it came into veiw. You sighed as they still had not noticed that you were on the tree. They were not able to see because the clouds were shadowing a shadow of any sort. As the fifth hour was about to begin, you heard footsteps enter the clearing

"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto cried angrily.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way."

He then blinked as he looked around.

"Where's the Sauda of our group?"

"How would we know?!"

"Yeah! We've been here since this morning! She hasn't even shown her face near here!" Naruto said.

You silently sighed since even Kakashi could not sense where you were. The clouds then departed slowly showing a shadow on top of the Jounin's figure. He then looked up at you as you looked down. His eye widened as he noticed where you were.

There's no way. No Genin -not even a _Sauda_- can master their chakra that early! _What is she?!_

His eye returned to normal as you glared down at him.

"Get down, Sauda."

The three genin that were on the surface looked up as their sensei spoke.

"What the--?!"

"How the hell did she get up there?!" a particular blonde exclaimed pointing his finger up at you.

You just plainly jumped down the one-hundred and seventy feet tree. When gravity finally pulled you to the surface of Earth, you landed in a kneeling position. You got up and stood leaning to the side with a hand on you hip.

"_What the hell were you thinking?!_" the blonde Genin yelled.

"You could of died--!" the common-kunoichi shrieked.

"That's probably what she was trying to do..." the Jounin of the cell mumbeled.

"Hn" was the only thing heard from the Uchiha.

"Sauda, don't do that again." the speaking Jounin narrowed his eye, "You'll die _earlier_."

You glared at him as he said this. The two of you were now glaring at each other for awhile now.

"I'd like to get stronger any second now.." the only other noble of the cell said, as he glared at you.

The last living Hatake nodded.

"Ok, down to business," he said, pulling out a timer and sitting it on one of three posts. "I've set this timer to go off at noon. I have here three small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. You will be tied to one of those tree stumps, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."  
You listened to the others' stomachs growl and placed a slight smirk on your plae face.

Naruto gulped slightly and you smirked. Kakashi tied the bells to his waist.

"You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed. "B-But that's so dangerous!"

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto cried, laughing. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

The blonde grew angry at that single insult. You watched as he pulled out a kunai and ran towards Kakashi with it, a very ticked off look on his face. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind him, holding Naruto's hand with the kunai in it right behind his head.

"Not so fast," Kakashi said. "I didn't say 'go'."

Sakura grew wide-eyed as Sasuke was smirking for unknown reasons.

You glared as you were positive that he did not inclued you. The two of you were now, once again, engaged in an eye staring competion. Though the Konohagakuran was just plainly staring at you.

"Can we just get on with this?" the Uchiha, once again, snapped.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, ready? Steady...GO!"

You jumped up into the air. As you finally reached well above two hundred feet, you concentrated on getting a _very_ thin layer of chakra onto the soles of your shoes. You were now floating in the air with a bird's eye veiw of everything. You looked down to see that you were only able to make out a few of the things on the surface. You then squinted to see the Jounin with one of the Genins. You relaxed your eyes and closed them. You breathed in and breathed out since you were slightly stressed.

You then used your other finger to squeese the blood out. The blood, once more, went in a diagonal direction. You followed the thread that the blood was travelling on and found the common-kunoichi. She was hinding under a bush and her head was sticking out.

Your eyes snapped open.

"Me to go...!" you said.

You removed your chakra from the soles of your shoes and felt ot the Earth in your single kneeling position. You then got up and leaned to one side again.

"Ah... The Sauda..." he said, crossing his arms.

"I persume that you took down the Genins with low-level techniques, am I right...?" you asked.

"I wouldn't be one to talk. I can very well take down a Sauda with the same techniques."

"Ah... As the _Sauda_ I am," you said, regreting that you were using your clan name in disgrace, "I'm not very good at remembering things... Can you repeat what the rules for the test are...?"

He raised his eyebrow but answered anyway.

"I've set the timer back at the poles to go off at noon. I have here three small bells," he tapped the bells so that it tinkeled. "Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. You will be tied to one of those tree stumps, so I can eat your lunch in front of you. All you need is just one bell apiece," he continued. "But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definetly headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to the school...in disgrace... You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though--"

His eye widened as he noticed what you were getting at.

"You mean to kill,"

You played with the shuriken in your pouch, holding in the blood-lust that was growing immensly.

"Or you'll never stand a chance."

You had a sadistic smirk on your face.

" 'Attack as though you mean to kill, or you'll never stand a chance'... Nice choice of words, _Hatake...!_"

You jumped in the air and dove in for Kakashi with your shuriken. He put his arm out in front of him. You landed on his arm and did a backflip so that you landed back to your former spot. You then ran at him again with your fist read to punch. That's when a though ran through your mind.

_**"Kali," **he_

'I will do better! Just... Not now...'

"What do you think you're doing, Hatake...?...! I'm humiliated to even acknowledge you _as_ a Hatake...! Are you hurting me because I'm a Sauda, or are you doing this because you have to...?...!"

You closed your eyes as gentle as you could.

"Someone once told me that the great Hatake, The White Fang didn't care at all about the mission... He'd help his teammates out... For him the team was first... Even if he didn't know anyone in his team, he'd go and help them... It thought that maybe even _Konohagaurans_ would learn from _his_ suicide...! We Sauda's learn how to twist our destiny or how to change our fate because of all the suicides that have happened...! But you--!"

Your eyes snapped open as you spoke.

"So why the hell are you doing this...?!"

You jerked your head back to see Kakashi's eye. It had the look of _fear_, surprise, amusement, _horrification_, and much more. You jerked your own arm away from him and jumped a few feet back. You pulled out your kunai and ran at him.

A ring was heard through out the forest.

You were kneeling on the ground with Kakashi holding on to your wrist.

"That was an _interesting_ match." he said.

"Let go of me...! Let's finish this fight..!"

"No," he said as he tightened his grip on your wrist, "The test is over."

"I know, damn it...!" you said as you spat across the field.

A _dark_ scowl replaced the sadistic smirk that had been on your face. Kakashi that pulled you with him as you stomped across the feild.

When the two of you finally got to the poles, you saw the blonde shinobi tied to the pole but you didn't care.

"Go sit at one of those poles, Sauda." Kakashi said as he let go of your wrist, "And try not to touch any weapons."

You sat at the pole that was to the far left. The Uchiha sat right beside you on the pole with a scowl and Haruno sat down on the far right. As you senced the noble's dark aura, your scowl grew _darker_.

Naruto's face lit up and he grinned. "Awesome!! This ROCKS!" he yelled, stomping his feet up and down excitedly. "So this means all of us..."

"...Are hopeless," Kakashi said bluntly. "None of you will ever be shinobi!!"

You blocked out all noise for that moment for you were remembering your fight with Kakashi.

"Whaddaya mean, give up!?" Naruto yelled. "Give me a break! Okay, so none of us got one of your stupid bells, but why should we quit over that?!"

"Because none of you has what it takes!" he replied.

You looked up as Sasuke clenched his teeth and ran at Kakashi. Within seconds, however, Kakashi was sitting on his back, foot planted on his head.

"What you are is a group of _spoiled brats_!" he snapped, "Are you four trying to make fun of the shinobi name with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you ever top to wonder for a minute **why you were split into teams**?"

"Uh...Excuse me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Obviously not," Kakashi said, sighing. "So you missed the whole point of the exercise."

"It had a point?" Naruto asked.

You mentally slapped your forehead.

"But you haven't explained what it is!" Sakura cried.

"Just tell us already!" Naruto demanded.

"It's team work!" Kakashi said.

"But wait a minute!" Sakura said, standing up. "If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have three bells? Even if we had worked together, one of us would have still gone without lunch! You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

"Of course," he replied with a nod. "This task was designed to create dissention in your ranks. The situation was designed to see which one of you would set aside your individual differences and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead of which...You, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you...while you focused you attention on Sasuke, though you didnt know where he was. Naruto tried to do single-handed work what should have been the work of all four of you! And, Sasuke already decided that the other three just got in the way... And that he was better off playing solo."

He then snapped towards you.

"The Sauda already decided aswell that she would be better off without the others and she didn't even care about the test! All she could think about was killing me!"

You lowered your gaze to the ground. It wasn't the words that had affected you. It was the thought of you failing everyone.

He pulled out a kunai and placed it at Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura. Kali. Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies."

"Sauda, put you kunai away. Do not kill your own teammate." Kakashi said.

Reluctantly, you put the kunai back into the holster on your leg. You then relaxed against the post behind you once more as Kakashi walked over to a large stone.

"Look at this marker," he said. "All the names engraved here...they are heroes of our village. Ninja."

Naruto's ears perked. "That's it! I've just made up my mind! Thats where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I wanna be like them-a _hero_!"

Kakashi looked at him from the corner of his eye. "The ones listed here aren't just any heroes..."

"What kind are they?!" Naruto demanded. "Come on, come on, tell me!"

Kakashi shifted his gaze back to the marker. "The dead kind...They all died in the line of duty."

"Why?" Sakura inquired.

"He brought it upon himself when he tried to cheat and sneak lunch for himself. If one of you feeds him, you fail the test right there. My word is **law**." he said firmly. "Understand?"

He looked at each of you in turn, then disappeared.

"This'll be a breeze!" Naruto shouted. "I can go without lunch, no problem!"

"What're you doing?" Sakura asked, swallowing a bit of food. "Kakashi-sensei told us-"

"I'm not worried," Sasuke said flatly. "He's probably miles away by now."

You nodded to yourself.

"For once, I agree with a Konohagakuran... Besides, if I am to be in a group of Konohagakurans, I atleast want to be in a group where you aren't a liability to me... Though it doesn't matter now... We've already failed..."

You heard Sakura sigh. You then heard the wind shift once more.

"Here. Just take it!"

Immediately, a large explosion blasted in front of the four of you. You heard footsteps soming towrads the three poles.

"YOU!"

You shut your eyes tight knowing that he'd say that all of you had failed.

"YOU ALL...Pass!" he exclaimed, with a joyous voice.

Your eyes snapped open as you registered those three words. Though only one mattered to you.

"You. Pass." he repeated.

"But _why_? Sakura asked, as you regestered completely what he had said.

"You all have taken a step forward," he explained. "Up until now youve been doing exactly as I told you, like mindless little drones. True, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. _But_, those who abandon their friends for the good of themselves are even worse scum. This exercise is completed! You all pass! That's it for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

Naruto grinned from ear-to-ear. "I...I did it! I did it! I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!"

"Let's go." the Jounin said as he and the other two genins walked away

Naruto paused. "Uh...Hey, guys? I'm still tied up here...Guys?!!"

You ignored him though you were still behind the pole. You just couldn't get over the simple fact.

You heard a pair of footsteps coming back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto." Kakashi said.

You then heard a snap of the rope as he cut it down with his kunai. Naruto then ran out of the forest to gloat to who knows what. You didn't here anymore footsteps so you knew that Kakashi had not left yet. After a while you heard him leave silently; leaving you to think.


	3. Is she?

A/N: This is really short because in here the reader is to be Uchiha. Or how you fan girls may say it **_'SAAAAAAAASUKE-KUUUUUUN!_**

* * *

From The Eyes Of A Male Noble

Your hands were stuffed in your pockets as you walked away from the training grounds. A smirk was placed on your lips as you knew that you would be able to pass. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned your head around to see your current Jounin sensei. You turned your head back to the front.

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I need you to do a job for me."

You scoffed and continued walking to your current apartment.

"What do you want me to do? We just finished our survival excercise."

"I need you to go check on Kali." he said solemnly.

You head lashed to look at him. Your eyes were wide.

"What?..! You're the one who told us that she _really_ was a murderer! Why don't you go check on her?!" you yelled.

"Sasuke," he said sternly, "This is a part of teamwork. Three is the required amount of members on a unit. I **will** take you off the team if you do not do so."

He then disappered in to nothingness. You gritted your teeth but agreed; you walked back to the forest. When you got there you remembered that she was still behind the pole. As you walked there you noticed that it was dead quiet.

_'Is she even he--'_

There she was in front of you. Behind the pole; just where you left her.

_'Is she..'_

You kneeled down to reach her level. There was a single crystal like liquid running down her cheek.

"Oi, Kali... What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

Her voice was emotionless though you sensed more.

"_Uchiha Survivor_..."

With that she disappeared into the midst of nowhere.


	4. Yamigakure

You ran all the way to your compound. This time it did not even take an hour to get to. You passed everyone on your way. You did not even greet Kuro or reply to the Seishokusha's bow.

You were now sitting at the same place you sat when you were younger. You were looking at the place where your most exciting night took place. That's when you noticed a dried up stain on your left cheek. You placed your hand to where it was.

_'What?! I cried--?! What kind of Sauda am I; to cry the least?!'_

You sat there thinking about what had happened back at the training ground. Your vampire like teeth showing as you tried to hold in your anger. You then calmed down as you noticed a frame outside your room yet still in your house. The frame was wooden and it could fit into the palm of an average adult.

Inside the frame there was a photograph of young male with long black hair that reached his upper back. It was tied with a piece of string. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a symbol on his back. His eyes were black but if you were to concentrate hard enough you'd see that i was grey in the inside.

You closed your eyes as you thought of how you'd failed him.

_'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Even if I passed in the end, I failed in the beginning...'_

That's when the entrance to your room slid open. You heard soft steps make there way around your room and stop a few feet behind you. A young women in her early thirties sat behind in the fashion that ladies must; on their knees.

"How was your day, Ojo-san?" she asked in her elegant voice that would even make a sinner feel pure.

"_Fyukai nai_...Okaa-san..."

_...Sauda Kurai. The Lady of the Sauda clan. She is also the mother of Sauda Kali. Just as the other Saudas, her fate and destiny was decided long before she was borne. She has not smiled since twelve years ago. She is currently at Jounin level..._

"Is it because of your teammates? Kuro told me that you were put in a team."

_'Of course she told you. You always want her to spill about me...'_

You nodded your head.

"May I know who is in your cell, Kali-chan?" she asked, with the same calm voice.

_'Should I tell her?'_

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke..."

A small gasp was heard from her.

"Did you say U-uzumaki Naruto?..!"

You nodded your head, quite curious about what had alarmed her.

"Kali-chan... He is the murderer of Yondaime."

Your eyes widened ever so slightly.

_'What?! That Konohagakuran murdered Yondaime?! But he-- He's just a brat! And the Yondaime died... Twelve years ago...'_

"Moushihiraku..."

( 'moushihiraku' means explain.)

"Twelve years ago Yondaime died while he was fighting and sealing Kyuubi. He had sealed the Kyuubi inside the very boy that is now in your team; Uzumaki Naruto. Since Kyuubi is now dormant inside of that boy, it is as if the boy is protecting the Kyuubi."

_'That bastard...! He's the one who killed Yondaime!'_

**"Sakura. Kali. Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies."**

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, while you pulled out your kunai and cut a thread that was in the ground beside you. A barrage of kunai went straight at Naruto. His face showed horrification** all over. Kakashi then used his kunai to block any of them hitting the blonde. The kunai went all over the place; one landed beside you as another landed on the pole, right above your head.**

"Sauda, put you kunai away. Do not kill your own teammate." Kakashi said.

'Do not kill my own teammate?! Bullshit; I should've killed him on the spot; Yondaime would've been revenged!'

**A seven year old you was staring at the ground in thought.**

"Doushta, Kali-sama?" a thirteen year old Kuro asked.

"Kuro... Why am I the pure child..?" you asked looking up with curiosity.

"Kali-sama..! What kind of question is that?"

"Well... It's just that I'm always respected because I was named the pure child... But I don't know the complete reason as to why I am called that.."

"Do you really want to know, Kali-sama?" she asked, taunting you.

You nodded eagerly and ran to her side. You were now only up to her elbow but that did not matter to you.

"I remember the day... I was only a year younger that you are now. It was the day you were born."

A small smirk played on her lips but it looked more like a smile to others.

"The Yondaime--"

"The Yondaime?..!" you asked, "But Konoha doesn't have a Yondaime.. We only have a Sandaime.."

A small giggle left Kuro's pale lips. You eyes widened as you heard it. Never -never- had you seen any Sauda smile or laugh.

"We - or should I say Konoha - did have a Yondaime once. But he died saving the village..."

She grew grim after saying so.

"As soon as he heard that a new Sauda was to be borne, he ran all the way to our compound. He was the first and only one to bless you. The clan members thought that we shouldn't let anyone else bless you because we wanted you to be the one who lead us out of the dark..."

You then looked down because you knew that you were doing a horrible** job at it.**

"Anyway, Kali-sama, Yondaime was the only Konohagakuran we ever respected."

"Why..?"

"Because he was the only one to ever except us Saudas. The previous Hokages exciled us because the Konohagakurans thought that the deeds we Saudas did were not suited for any humans. So they exiled us because of what the villagers thought. But Yondaime made** us a part of the village because he thought we deserved to accociate with others... He wanted us to feel accepted..." Kuro said.**

You had looked up as what she was saying caught your attention. But you soon lowered your head.

"Kuro... Is it my fault that Yondaime died..?"

A small gasp was heard from Kuro.

"Kali-sama..! Why would you think that?..!"

"Well... It's just that... You said that he died and... You said that he blessed me so..."

This time a gentle voice, which you've never heard before, came from Kuro.

"Kali-sama... Do you know why else you were the named the purest?"

You closed your eyes slightly.

"It's because I was the first Sauda to cry..."

She shook her head and this made you look up.

"There's another reason..."

"What is it?..!"

She looked back at you with tender filled eyes - which was really rare.

"He hugged** you..."**

A small gasp escaped your seven year old lip. Never had anyone hugged you before. Not even your own parents had in fear that their dark auora may consume you. Tiny tears slid from your eyes and the thought replayed in your head. Just then, the door slid open.

"Ah..!" Kuro said as a young male of her age walked in.

"Konnichiwa, Kuro-san." he** said.**

"K-konnichiwa..!"

"Daijobu. I won't tell anyone." he** said.**

"A-arigato..!" Kuro said as she ran out of the room, sliding the door close.

You had now slightly collapsed on the floor from all the tears. You heard his** footsteps near your little form.**

"Does the thought being hugged make you sad?" he** asked.**

You shook your head as a few more tears left your eyes.

"Then what?" he** asked with slight confusion.**

"I-it makes me... happy..."

A small gasp was heard as you felt a pair of warm arms surround your little figure.

"Does this make you happy, Kali-chan?" he** asked.**

Many tear now slid down your face as you hid your face in the crook of his

"Is there anything more that I must know about my cell...?" you asked.

"Nothing more, Ojo-san... Though... You mentioned that one of them was an... Uchiha?"

You closed your eyes.

_'She should know better than to ask.'_

It was quiet for a long time. A _long_ time.

"Are you ready for it?"

You solemnly nodded your head as you thought back to the day before when Seishokusha left.

_**You stepped out of your room and looked at the hall way before you when you noticed someone walking down the hall.**_

"Koi..."

The man that was called stopped abruptly and looked to you. When he noticed that it was you he bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Kali-sama."

You nodded your head signaling for him to rise.

"Ah."

...Sauda Koi. He is the blacksmith of the father. As a part of the Sauda clan he still has the same fate and destiny as the others even if he is not of the shinobi part of the clan. He has been the balcksmith of the clan since his late father at the age of fourteen. It has been three years since then and he makes ninja weaponry or everyday toold for the clan; they do not trust the village of Konohagakure...****

"Doushta, Kali-sama?" he asked as he noticed your silence.

"Koi..."

"Hai?"

"I need you to make me forhead protectors for every shinobi in this village... It must have the clan symbol..."

"Nani?! Demo, Ka--"

He stopped abruptly and bowed once again hanging his head low.

"Gommen nasai..."

You narrowed your eyes at he sight before you. Everybody always did this if they thought they had somehow insulted the pure child**. He then stood up properly and looked at you.**

"Demo.. Kali-sama... Nanda?" he asked as he almost looked away.

You looked to the ground and thought it over.

"It will bring joy to the people; even if it is for only one day..."

'Yes... It will bring happiness to them...'

"Very well, Kali-chan. Otto is waiting for your arrival and Kuro shall be coming in soon with your robes."

She then got up and left the room, sliding the door behind her.

You closed your eyes and thought over what would happen soon.

"Haittemo yoroshii desu ka, Kali-sama?"

"Ah."

The door then slid open and someone walked in quietly, standing behind you. You hadn't talk to her since your _fight_ yesterday.

"Your robes are ready...Kali-sama."

You nodded your head slightly.

"...Are you mad?"

You sighed and shook your head as you turned around.

"Iie... I'm not, Kuro."

You saw her smirk. It was the closest thing as to a smile that a Sauda can get to. For the reason that she was smirking, it meant that she was glad to see your face. You don't show yourself to much people. Not even your own parents.

_'Of course not. They wouldn't even come into my room; they'd sent Seishokusha instead. Kuro would only sneak in when she doesn't have missions... Though... **he** was allowed...'_

"Arigato." she said as she bowed her head.

"Ah."

She lifted her head and looked at you. You looked back at her and then to her side. You saw some black robes folded in a small pile beside her.

"Kuro..."

"Nanda, Kali-sama?" she asked.

You looked at the robes again and back at her.

"Kuro?"

"Nan-- Oh. Hai."

Kuro aided you in putting on your robes. You had never worn any robes other than your ritual robes.

You were now wearing a black robe that went past your feet. It looked much like a dress and it had a dark purple shawl that went behind your neck and was untied in the front. Kuro placed a black tiara on your head. It had a black and dark purple ribbon on each side.

"Your other robe is at the shrine...Near the pole..."

You nodded your head and narrowed your eyes.

_'Our clan is foolish to beleive in that pole. The all think that it will save them.'_

"Ikuzo, Kali-sama."

You nodded and followed her outside your room. You walked slowly and as graceful as you could without tripping on your robes. You stopped when you Kuro bow.

"Konnichiwa, Yami-sama..."

"Ah... Leave us alone, Kuro. Go meet up with Kurai."

"Hai."

You watched as you saw Kuro walk off. You hightened your gaze to meet the person in front of you.

"Kali..."

"Konnichiwa...Otou-san..."

_...Sauda Yami. The lord of the clan. As a member of the Sauda clan, he aswell shares the same fate and destiny. He is of the Jounin rank aswell. He has high hopes for the pure child to bring peace to the clan. He is proud of Kali for he is her father..._

He nodded his head and kneeled in front of you.

"Are you ready, Ojo-san?"

You merely nodded your head.

"...Make us proud."

He then stood up and continued walking the same path the young teen had been earlier. You followed behind him not making a sound. As you exited your house, you did not see much of the light for you entered a dark tower soon after.

The tower was coated with dust inside and out, and it was pitch black. Dust particles floated around as you or your father took a step or a breath.

_'Of course it's like this. No one's even **noticed** this place since six years ago.'_

Your eyes opened slightly as you saw the light evolve infront of you.

_'Should I really do this?'_

You cast your eyes downwards as you stopped walking as saw Seishokusha walk up to the balcony of the tall tower.

"Welcome, members of the Sauda clan. We are all gathered here today to acknowledge the most important person in our history...!"

Important? Yeah right. She probably disgraced at us.

_'I have no one to talk to this about...'_

Seishokusha walked aside as your father walked up the balcony.

"I want to welcome you all for gathering here; and I want _you_ to welcome Kali. Our pure child. The member of this clan that will show us light...!"

No one cheered; as expected.

_'No one's happy... I have to do this... It'll make them happy...'_

Your father stepped aside as you slowly walked to the front of the balcony. You saw with your lowered gaze the members of the clan. There was everyone you had ever seen and haven't. On the balcony were Yami, Kurai, Kuro, Seishokusha, and Koi. You looked at the people and closed your eyes.

_'Even if they do think of me as the pure child--'_

Why is that brat the child?

She probably doesn't even care for our clan.

_'They'll never stop thinking--'_

She's that selfish brat that humiliated our clan.

Why is _she_ the child? She got kicked out of the academy!

_'About me in insults...'_

_...Since she had been inprisoned in her roon six years ago, the clan has thought no good of her. She hears all the negative thoughts that her own family as thought..._

You opened your eyes and looked at them again. You opened your mouth to speak but closed them again.

_'Please let this work...'_

"Konnichiwa..." you began, "I persume - and I have been told - that you are gathered here because of my achievement...

"Truth be told... It wasn't an achievement at all...

"I failed..."

Gasps were heard through out the audience and you saw your furious father from the corner of your eyes.

"In the beginning..."

Everyone settled down and payed keen attention to you.

"I.."

You stopped yourself before you continued.

_'I shouldn't tell them that I tried to kill Hatake. They think that I've forgotten how to fight all together...'_

"I was put in a team... A team of Konohagakurans... I had to pass a test... I didn't know the meaning of it... But I was told the meaning after the test... The meaning... The point was to work with the Konohagakurans... I didn't do this... So I failed...

"But - as I have mentioned before - I did pass. I passed by _helping_ a Konohagakuran... We're apart of Konohagakure... Right...? But do they deserve us?"

You heard murmers agreeing with you and some showing their anger.

"That's why... We are now our own village..."

You closed your eyes.

"Koi..."

"Hai." he said as he left.

He then came back with a wooden crate. He opened the crate and bowed for you took look at them. You slowly walked to the crate and put your hand in it. You pulled out a forehead protector. It was much like your Konohagakure one, its metal was on a black cloth. The metal plate had the symbol of the symbol of the clan engraved on it. You stared intensly at it and narrowed your eyes. You then walked back to the edge of the balcony.

You took of your tiara as Kuro came beside you and placed it on a vevlet black cusion. You closed your eyes and placed the forehead protector on your forehead. You held it their for awhile before tying it around your forehead. You pulled on it tightly before letting your hand fall to your sides. You opened your eyes and looked at the crowd infront of you.

Everybody either their eyes opened wide or their mouth ajar.

"We are now known as Yamigakure... Our kages will be our village leaders. Sauda Yami and Sauda Kurai will now be our Kuraikages...! An we'll have our own forehead protectors to prove it all...!"

You saw your father look at you fondly and your mother smile. You saw a smirk on Kuro's features and Seishokusha smile as well. You closed your eyes and turned around, walking away from the balcony.

_'I guess... It didn't work...'_

"Kali-sama!"

"Nani?" you asked the female teen.

"Look!"

"Nani?"

"Just look!"

"Na--" Your breath got caught in your throat as you turned around. The scene in front of you was litteraly a breath taking sight. You were astonished.

The enitre clan was bowing down to you. Some of them rose and cheered with a smile on their face.

_...Sauda Kali. Daughter of Sauda Yami and Sauda Kali..._

A gentle smile also awakened on your features.

_...Friend of Sauda Kuro..._

_'All I need is to make them happy forever now...'_

_...Heir of the Sauda clan..._


	5. Meeting and Needing

A Few Weeks Later

"Team Seven, what is your position?"

"Sakura, Point A."

"Sasuke-"

"-Kali-"

"Sasuke, Sauda, Point B."

"Naruto, Point C, believe it!"

"Oh would you quit saying believe it, _fox_...! The target's five meters and closing..."

"Alright then...GO!"

The four of you jumped out from behind the trees towards the target. Naruto, being Mr. I'm-Going-To-Be-The-Hero, grabbed the target: a fat gray cat. 

"Captured...," you said, adjusting your two-way radio earpiece as the big cat began to scratch Naruto furiously.

"Remember," Kakashi said over the wire, "Our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger'. Make sure there's no mistake." 

"Target confirmed," Sasuke said. "We're coming back now." 

"I HATE CATS!" Naruto hollered as he tried to hold the cat and keep it from scratching him at the same time. 

"Yeah, and they hate you Konohagakurans, Uzumaki..." you told him boredly. "Get over it..."

You were still mad at the Konohagakuran for being the cause of Yondaime's death.

Back at the village offices, you handed the miserable, fat cat to Lady Shijimi, the wife of the ruler of the Land of Fire. 

"Poor Tiger," she cooed, squeezing the animal into a suffocating hug. "Good little kitty-kitty. I was so worried about you, I could've died!"

The blonde Konohagakuran scratched his head as he saw the scene. An old man that was sitting behind a desk picked up a few papers.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's Team Seven will be...hm...To baby-sit for the Council of Elders...To run errands to the neighboring village...To help dig sweet potatoes..." the old man said.

Naruto made an X shape with his arms, saying, "No way! No thank you-**borrrring**! Give us something different to do! Something important! Something amazing!!"

_'Isn't he a bit to eager. He'll probably get killed on a __**C**__-ranked mission.'_

The Chuunin that you had met at the academy -Iruka- was sitting next to the man. He then stood up, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's how you get experience! So you can work your way up to the bigger things." 

_'Ha. What a joke. I could kill anyone in a millisecond flat if they let me.'_

"We've done tons of small stuff!" Naruto argued. "Can't we get some **action**?!"

"Naruto, that's enough! Knock it off!" Kakashi said, smacking him on the head.

"Apparently," the old man that was behind the desk sighed, "Naruto needs an explanation of what these duties are..." 

_'Who the hell is he?'_

The old man puffed a bit of smoke from his pipe and began, "You see, every day, our village receives many requests, for everything from baby-sitting to assassination. We take that tremendous variety..." he gestured to four scrolls on the table in front of him, "...And sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of skill they require. We also divided the shinobi into four classes, based on the level of their skill. After we of the upper echelon have sorted all the requests, we distribute then to the level of ability deemed most appropriate. Then, if the ninja in question completes these duties successfully, then the grateful person he or she has helped pays him or her a fee. Thus far, the four of you have only just attained the lowest rank, Level D. These tasks are the best you could aspire to."

_'Maaan, he can sure yap.'_

Naruto was sitting on the floor, turned away from the old man and talking to Kakashi.

"...So, I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday, so I figured I'd have miso today..." 

"Are you even listening!?" the old man asked, irritated.

You smirked as you walked to the desk. You stuck your hand out in front of him.

"Man... You sure can yap... Got some huge lungs..."

"Ano... Sauda-san... I don't think--" the Chuunin started.

"Sauda, eh?" the old man said, "Sauda Kali, I persume? I'm the Hokage."

Just as he was about to shake your hand, you slapped it away.

"Tch."

You stepped back and looked at him with a glare.

_"You're_ the Hokage..? Heh... Pathetic... It was _you_ who made us suffer..."

You turned around and walked past the other three. You slid open the door and closed it as you exited the room. You then slammed into s something /s someone. You looked up to see a old man. You made a face when you picked up the scent of alcohol. In front of you was a old man wearing a traveller's hat. He was also wearing orange bottoms and a loose black shirt.

"Watch it" -hicups- "Kid."

You raised an eyebrow at him.

_'Drunkard.'_

You put a hand out in front of him.

_'Might as well make this worth it...'_

"Kali..."

He looked at you with narrowed eyes.

_'He must've senced the dark aura... Typical.'_

"I'm Tazuna," the old man said, shaking your hand,"Bridge-builder of the renown. I'm here to get some ninjas for my next mission."

_'Well at least he didn't hiccup.'_

He took a swing of his alcohal after letting go of your hand.

_'Wait... Bridge-builder of the renown...? Mission? ...Oh. Our--'_

"Are you gonna" -hiccup- "Move or what?" he asked as he hiccuped again.

You smirked as you stepped to the side and continued walking.

"Ah. ...Jyanne... Until our next misson..."

"Huh?"

Outside, you stretched your arms a bit before crouching down to you cat-like stance. You waited awhile before jumping high into the air. As you were going head-first, you concentrated on that thin layer of chakra that'd support you on the air. As you were about to fall down, you closed your eyes and felt the wind going peacefuly around you. You opened your eyes and smirked.

_'I have a __**feeling**__ about this next mission.'_

You started running, letting your arms flow behind you. As you ran for the next hour or so, you closed your eyes and started to feel stressed. The vampire-like teeth of your showed through and glistened slightly.

_'Damn! That old man...! __**He's **__the Sandaime of Konohagakure?! Damn!'_

You re-opened your eyes and saw your compound nearing below you.

_'Can't let them know...'_

You let the chakra give away and fell straight towards the ground. When you landed, you landed in your kneeling position. As you got up, you saw the two gurads guarding the gate of your s clan /s village bow down to you.

"Konnichiwa, Kali-sama." the two of them said.

You looked at them for a while before responding.

"Ah."

"Konnichiwa, Kali-sama."

You raised your head to see Kuro walking towards you. You nodded your head and walked towards her.

"Oi..."

"Doushte, Kali-sama?" she asked as the two of you started walking towards your house.

"Ah."

"Nani-tou?"

You glanced at her before picking up a rock.

"I met an old dude today."

"An old dude? And who might that be?"

You tossed the rock up and down in your hand.

"His title starts with a 'h' and I have deep hatred for him."

"Hokage?"

"Bingo." you said as you threw the rock right threw one of the dead trees.

"Kali-sama... You're going to make this place more dead than it is..."

You raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Find out he left you?"

She smirked towards you and shook her head.

"Iie. Found something else."

You turned your head towards her.

"Nani to naze?"

Her smirk grew as she walked in front of you.

_'Amen't I supposed to be respected? When did the tables turn?'_

"Ano..." you said as you turned your head away, "Nani to naze... Kuro-sama?"

You heard a slight gasp come from her lips as she turned to look at you.

"Kali-sama...! I didn't think you'd actually say that."

You scowled as you turned your head back towards her.

"Well there's a first and a last for everything; and for this situation, it was both."

She smirked again but then it vanished.

"But there's going to be another first today."

"Nani?"

"Hai."

She walked towards you.

"You're going to meet someone."

"Oi. You better not've--"

You backed away as you saw her grin.

_'What the hell? Why is--'_

"I brought Kugyo-san!"

_'Who the hell is Ku-- Damn. She brought an outsider.'_

Your orbs darted to Kuro's side as you saw smoke build up. Slowly by slowly you saw a figure build. Now, in front of you was a young man who looked no older than Kuro. He smiled at you and then looked at Kuro.

"Konnichiwa, Kuro-kun. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Ah - hai."

Your eyes widened as you saw her facial expression.

_'Is she for real?! She's-- Smiling...'_

Your musceles that were once tensed, relaxed slowly but surely. Your eyes fell to the ground.

_'I was supposed to be the one to make her happy... I was supposed to be the one to make everyone in the clan smile..'_

Your eyes darted back to the boy that was beside your friend. A glare found its way into your eyes.

_'That-- __**bastard**__! He's a __**Konohagakuran**__! How the hell can he make her happy?..!'_

"Kali-sama?"

Your eyes snapped to Kuro.

"Ano.." she said as she slightly looked away, "This is Shirutonu Kugyo, Kali-sama. He is the one I told you about..."

Your eyes snapped back to the Konohagakuran as he spoke.

"Kali-sama?..! Oh..!"

You rasied an eyebrow as he bowed down to you.

_'What's his deal?'_

"Ano.. Kali-sama?"

"Nani, Kuro?"

Your eyes were glued to the Shirutonu as he stood up properly.

"Kuro-kun told me that you were the heir to the Sauda clan so I thought that you deserved some respect."

Your glared increased as you remembered.

_'That's the same thing the other Chuunin said.'_

_**"Ano.. I just thought that you deserved some respect." he said as he stood up**_

_'None of them really mean it.'_

Your turned around and continued walking to your house.

"Kali-sama?"

"Follow. Even if you do supposedly" - you sneered- _"love _this Konohagakuran, the Shodaime and Nidaime must approve of him."

You smirked as you turned your head to look at her.

"I mean you _are _like a daughter to them."

_'Possibly, more than I'll ever be.'_

A ghost of a smile came to your face as you saw Kuro smile and grab the young man's hand.

_'But... He does seem to make her happy.'_

The smile vanished as quickly as it came as you scowled and kept walking.

_'But __**never**__ will any Konohagakuran gain my trust.'_

Your scowl disappeared as you saw Seishokusha bow to you as you reached your house.

"Ah."

As you nodded, Seishokusha raised his upper-body and walked past you. You grimaced as you heard him talking to Kuro and Kugyo.

_'...He seems to make everyone happy...'_

You shook your head and took off your sandals; continuing to walk. As you were about to reach your room, you remembered.

_'I have to tell Okaa-san and Otou-san about this.'_

You walked a few door down to the end of the hallway. The door was atleast double the size of Kuro's height and quadruple the size of her width. Your eyes dropped to the floor as realization hit you.

_'I've never been to their room. I don't even know how this house looks like, save for my room and the outside.'_

You sighed and knocked on the door, making sure not to do so roughly. Your eyes rose as the door slid open. The Shodaime stood in front of you.

"Ah. Konbanwa, Ojo-san."

You nodded your head in a slight bow.

"Konbanwa... Shodaime-sama..."

He kneeled in front of you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"There is no need for you to respect me; you gave me this position. I am your Otou."

You slightly nodded.

"So... Is something wrong? Is there something you would like to talk about, Kali-chan?"

_'Even if they are the Kages of this clan. Even if they are my parents, I will never tell them such._

You replied as you looked past his shoulder to see the Nidaime, "I came here to inform you that the Shirutonu is here..."

"Kugyo-kun as arrived already?" the Lady of the clan said as she walked up to the Lord.

"I didn't think he'd actually come."

"Yes.. It seems that Kugyo-kun may be a good man for our Kuro."

_**Your**__ Kuro? I am your daughter; you only let her live with us. You sho--'_

"Kuro," you turned around and started walking to the opposite end of the hallway, "Seems happy, Otou-san... Okaa-san..."

As you left the Kages of the village at their door and continued walking to your room, you saw Kuro and Kugyo coming your way.

"Ano? ...Kali-sama!"

_'I have a feeling that I might not like the new Kuro... Too hyper.'_

"I thought you left us there."

"I did. I came to inform Shodaime and Nidaime of the Shirutonu's visit."

The older girl smirked as leaned in whispered in your ear.

"_Kali-sama.. Are you jealous or such?_"

"Tch."

You continued walking to your room.

"Think before you speak."

_'I'm not jealous; I'm pissed! That Konohagakuran is making her happy. He's making __**everyone **__happy!'_

You shut your eyes as you ran to your room; fast.

_'Pretty soon everybody's going to hate me more than they do now!'_

You opened your eyes as you slid your door close behind you.You then walked to the outside of your room and looked at the photo. It was covered in a thin layer of dust which you brushed off with your finger.

_'I need help...'_

You gently touched the photo frame with the pale tips of your fingers.

_'You __**will **__always be with me... Won't you, Uchiha-dono?'_

You placed the frame facing down and sat outside of your room.

You on of your legs crossed and the other one bent with your arm lying across it, your eyes peered over it to see the neighboring compound.

_'I __**need**__ you to be with me...'_


	6. Your Village?

From The Eyes Of The Avenger

"Tch."

You arched an eyebrow as Kali slapped his hand away and stepped back, looking at the current Hokage with a glare.

_"You're_ the Hokage..? Heh... Pathetic... It was _you_ who made us suffer..."

_'Suffer? The Hokage?'_

You glanced to your sides as you saw your team-mates look at her with slight disgust and confusion.

The fourth member of your team turned around and walked past the other three; sliding open the door and closing it as she exited the room.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head before throwing a quick glace at where the Sauda had left.

Naruto, getting out of his confused trance, turned around to face the Sandaime.

"I don't wanna hear it! All this old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair, there's more to me than a trouble-making screwup the old man thinks I am!"

_'Here we are confused about a member's actions and he goes back to some other topic. ...No point in arguing with what the "old fart" says.'_

"Very well," the Hokage said. "Since you put it _that_ way, I'll permit you to attempt a C-grade task, usually reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level. It will be the protection of a certain individual."

"Cool!" the idiot of the group exclaimed. "Who is it? Some great lord? The daimyo? A princess?" 

"Calm yourself, I'll perform the introductions immediately," the Hokage said. "Please, invite him in..." 

You switched your glanced to the door as you heard it slide open with a creak, re-thinking your mission when you picked up the scent of alcohol.

"You're kidding," an old man that stood at the door said bluntly, "They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the three of you, laughing.

"Who do you mean? Which midget, which imbeci...?!"

He stopped laughing. Everyone around him was taller.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto yelled when he realized the man had insulted him, running forward.

_'Everyone seems to be describing him perfectly today.'_

Kakashi caught the back of his jacket.

"No, wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"I'm Tazuna," the old man said, "Bridge-builder of the renown. Until I'm safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll be expected to protect me with your lives!"

_'A drunkard.. From what I could tell, either he has some riches or he owes some riches.'_

The Hokage nodded.

"Since you have met the person you are in charge of protecting, you may leave."

You turned around to walk out the door, when you heard someone call for you.

"Sasuke?"

You turned your head to look at a specific Chuunin with a scar across his nose.

"Since Sauda-san isn't here, I expect you to tell her about the mission."

_'Why am I always in charge of __**her**_

"Sorry," you turned your head back and continued walking, "I don't know where she is."

"Oh. Is that all? She's probably at home. We can give you a small map of where it is."

You grimaced.

_'All options gone.'_

You sighed and turned back, following Iruka, the Chuunin. He lead you past the Hokage and behind the desks of the advisors. You were currently standing behind Iruka in front of some huge doors.

He slid open the doors and turned on a light bulb that hung in the center of the room.

As he walked to the back of the room, you noticed the difference. The front of the room was filled with cabinets that seemed to be designated orders, and also seemed to be used more often and look completely clean. The back of the room was also filled with cabinets, but only two. They didn't have any kind of label on them so you persumed that it was quite easy to find something or such.

Iruka was currently at one of those cabinets; the white one. He was flipping through some papers that were in a folder. His eye brightened slightly as he pulled out a two sheets.

"Here it is," he closed the cabinet and walked back to you.

He read the one of sheets, eyes lowering for some reason. He then handed you the other sheet. It was a twelve by twelve paper and it seemed to have a small map of the hidden village in the Land of Fire.

"Ano, Sasuke?"

You raised your head and looked at him.

"A piece of advice, don't think anything negative about Sauda-san... Please."

You raised an eyebrow at him but, none the less, wondered about what he said.

_'What if I think something about her? What's going to happen...?_

You stuffed your hands in your pockets and walked out the door that your team had walked out moments before.

You were currently walking straight from the back of the building you had been in moments before.

_'Why didn't they just tell me to walk to the very end of Kono--'_

Realization hit you.

_'This is the way to the compound!'_

Now, suddenly angry at such, you were running faster than you had ever to your previous home.

_'Sonna... She couldn't be. All the Uchihas are dead. She's a Sauda! How can she live this--'_

You suddenly stopped as you felt the paper fly away from your hand. You reached out tot grab it and looked over it again.

_'Wait a sec... Her house is... Behind the compound? But... I never heard of any neighboring clans.'_

You narrowed your eyes and continued running, stopping when you noticed that everything around you was getting dark. The sky was suddenly a deep shade of gray and the ground underneath you looked dead; as were the trees you were beginning to pass and the plants on either side of you.

_'Where am I? Does she live in a grave yard?'_

"Halt!"

You stepped back as you heard so. Two shinobi was standing in front of a gate. You raised your gaze to see a board above the gates with a wave like sign on it. You lowered your gaze back to the two chinobi and narrowed your eyes.

"What brings a Konoha resident to our home?" one of them asked.

"I am here to deliver a message." you replied.

"To whom?"

"To Sauda Kali."

You were quite fed up with such questions.

"To Kali-sama?!" the second one asked.

Both of them stepped front and stood before you.

"What would you like to say to her?" the first one asked.

"And in what reason would a person from Konoha want to talk to her?" the other asked.

Now you were fed up.

"Just let me through."

"For what reason? In no circumstances shall we let a person from Konoha into our village.

_'Village? What does he mean?'_

You glared at them.

"What do you mean by--"

"What is going on here?"

You blinked and looked past the guards into the compound. There stood a girl that looked to be in her late teens. She glared at the three of you but once her eyes looked over you, they seemed to brighten the slightest.

"Ita-- Wait... You're not him."

Her eyes returned to a glare as she walked to the gates you were currently waiting to go through.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Kuro-san," the second guard said, turning to face the girl known as Kuro, "This shinobi of Konoha wants to speak to Kali-sama."

She blinked in what seemed to be confusion.

"Kali-sama?"

"Hai," the first one spoke, "But he is not telling us what he wants to say.

She looked from you to him. She looked back to you.

"What is you name, shinobi?"

You narrowed your eyes.

_'All Saudas seem to have something against Konoha.'_

"Sasuke," you said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?..!" one of the guards said.

"Isn't _he _the only one left? There should be no other...!"

You noticed that the three of them had pale skin. Almost pale enough to be confirmed dead. The girl that you had learned to be Kuro looked you over. Her glare vanished but her face was still stern.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Kurai-dono mentioned you."

She turned to look back at the two guards before throwing a quick glance at you.

"Let him through. I shall personally lead him to Kali-sama."

The guards looked at each other before steeping to the side; letting you go through. The teen then turned aorund and walked into the compound.

"I recommend that you follow me or you shall be banned from coming near here."

You glared at her back before jogging over to her.

While following her, you noticed that the entire compound looked dead. All the tree's were dead aswell. You couldn't even tell that they were trees. That's when you noticed something. It seemed to look like just a tree trunk but before you see it clearly, Kuro stopped walking.

"We are at Kali-sama's house. I advice you to follow your manners and avoid contact with anyone."

You arched an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you do not want to get murdered."

Your eyes were slightly wide now.

_'Is everyone in her clan a murderer?'_

"Take off your sandals."

You raised an eyebrow agian but did as told. You saw that she took off her sandals aswell, but instead of being blue, her sandals were black. There were another paird of sandals besides her's which were balck aswell.

_'They must be Kali's. I never paid attention to what she was wearing.'_

Your head looked up by instinct when you hear Kuro clear her throat.

"You wanted to speak to Kali-sama. I suggest you speak to her now before anyone finds out that I have let an ousider in without permission."

You were about to glare at her when you saw her, suddenly, smile. She turned around and threw her arms around nothing.

_'Is she dillusional?'_

"Konnichiwa, Kugyo-san!"

That's when you suddenly saw the image of someone. The main thing you noticed was that he had a Konoha fore-head protector.

"Konnichiwa, Kuro-kun."

You then saw him look at you.

"Ah.. Uchiha Sasuke, ne? The number one rookie this year?"

You saw her turn around and her face went solemn. She nodded her head.

"Hai.. Though... He's an_ Uchiha_. He should be dead...!"

"Oi, oi. Ochitsuke. He's probably been through a rough time."

She scoffed before turning her back to you.

"Rough time? I persume not. Especially not after what we've been through."

You saw him smile as he hugged her. Just as he was about to talk, you cleared your throat.

"I'd like to see my team-mate now."

Kuro turned to look at you, getting out of the guy known as Kugyo's embrace.

"Ah... Follow me."

She then walked straight into the house. You were in the middle of a hallway. On one end of the hallway was a room with huge doors and on the other end was a normal size door. Kuro turned to her left and went towards the smaller door. She stood infront of the door and glanced at you.

"Haittemo yoroshii desu ka, Kali-sama?"

"Ah."

You blinked as you realized something.

_'Why is everyone calling her "-sama"?'_

Kuro slid the door open but put her arm out so that you couldn't enter.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here."

Tension then rose and everything went utterly quiet.

"Naze?"

Kuro shook her head as she answered.

"I do not know. I did not ask. Would you recommend that I did?"

"Before you do,"

You saw Kuro tense.

"Who _let_ him into the village?"

Kuro then bowed her upper-body and apologized.

"Gommen nasai, Kali-sama. I thought that..."

You questioned her trailing off.

"Let him in and leave."

"Hai."

Sheturned towards you and narrowed her eyes.

"Say what you must and leave. We are not royal towards letting people from Konoha into our village."

With that she left. You arched an eyebrow in her direction but shook it off. You entered the room but stopped once you saw what your team-mate was looking at.

_'Sonna...'_

"What is it... That you want..?"

You threw a quick glance at the scenery in front of Kali before walking next to her.

"I merely came here to inform you about our mission."

"We are to escort a bridge builder... Of the re-noun..?"

You blinked but nodded your head.

"Yeah... But.. How do _you_ know?"

"I keep to myself..."

You were fine by that but were curious about why she wasn't revealing her face.

"I have a question and I expect you to answer it."

"Shoot..."

"Why is everyone callng you _-sama_?"

"We are quite alike... Quite alike..."

You were about to question this, but before you could, another question left your parted lips.

"Why are you looking at the Uchiha compound?"

You don't know how, but you were able to tell that a smirk was placed on her pale features. A _scary_ smirk.

"The best night of my life took place there."


	7. Urge

A/N: I just realized. If you check page fourty-one of Naruto Volume two, you'll notice that when Hatake-san is explaining the shinobi villages and Kages, he says _Kumo _twice. **"In the case of very small island nations-------------------------those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri**_**,Kumo,Kumo, **_**Suna and Iwa are large-----" **and so forth. I think it must've been a typo by either Kishimoto-san or Shonen Jump/Viz Media.

* * *

_'The sun's not up... Good.'_

You were currently standing on top of Konohgakure's gates with your arms crossed.. It was four off the clock and you were quite amused at how the start of the mission seemed to be the same as when you had your survival test.

When you left the compound for the mission, everyone who you ever had contact with in the Sauda clan bid you farewell.

_**You were currently walking towards the gates of your new-found village.**_

_**"Kali-sama? Where are you going?"**_

_**You stopped walking and turned your head to face the Chuunin. She walked towards you while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, which were eyeing the black back-pack on your back.**_

_**"A mission."**_

_**"This early in the morning? The sun's not even up yet."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**You scowled as you saw her smile.**_

_**"Kali-sama, please. You don't like being near Konohagakurans and us Saudas can't stand the sun."**_

_**Your scowl vanished as a low chuckle emitted from your throat. You looked up at the dim sky to see a lark bravely singing, fly before you turned to face her completely.**_

_**"You make it sound as if we Saudas are vampires."**_

_**She smirked at you.**_

_**"But in a way, we are like vampires."**_

_**You smirked slightly before turning back to the gates. As you continued walking, another voice called.**_

"_**Ojo-san?"**_

_**You immediately stopped walking. Your eyes were slightly wide as you heard the Shodaime talk.**_

"_**Ojo-san. Where are you going?"**_

_**You stared ahead as you answered. You had always heard that your father never cared about anyone. Even those he cared about. He was different from most Saudas. **_

_...Saudas don't care about anyone except those that they have come in contact with and those that they love. That is the way that all Saudas live. There is no other reason as to why they don't smile, cry, laugh or show any kind of emotion, except that they know that one day everyone shall die either by suicide or natural..._

"_**Mission…"**_

"_**A mission?"**_

_**You closed your eyes as you heard the Nidaime walk towards you.**_

"_**What kind of mission?"**_

"_**Protecting someone…"**_

"_**Protecting someone?"**_

_**Your head snapped to your side as you heard the seishokusha's voice.**_

"_**Who is it that you are protecting, Kali-sama?"**_

_**You narrowed your eyes as you heard Koi behind you.**_

"_**A bridge builder…"**_

"_**Do you know how long it'll take?"**_

"_**I don't know," you replied to your friend.**_

"_**Do you have your hitai-ate?"**_

_**You nodded your head to the smith as you took your Yamigakure No Sato hitai-ate from your pocket.**_

"_**I have some work to finish," your father said, "Come back home after the mission, Ojo-san."**_

_**You nodded your head. Your eyes snapped open as you felt your mother place a hand on your shoulder. Your muscled tensed as she touched you. No Sauda had ever touched you before.**_

_**You felt that something was wrong.**_

"_**I'll go help him… Kiwotsukete, Kali-chan."**_

_**You nodded your head.**_

_**You felt yourself relax as she left your side. Though, for some reason, you felt that something was terribly wrong. Just as that feeling occurred, your head snapped to see the leaving backs of your parents.**_

"_**Sayonara, Kali-chan."**_

_**You nodded your head at Seishokusha's bow.**_

"_**Ah."**_

_**He stood up properly and nodded at Kuro before turning back and walking to the village temple. The village's blacksmith then bowed.**_

"_**Sayonara, Kali-sama. Please return from your mission soon."**_

_**You, with an impassive face, nodded your head in acknowledgement.**_

"_**Ah."**_

_**He bowed for a while longer before standing up properly and walking back to his black smith.**_

_**As he walked away, you continued to stare at the gates before you. You couldn't place it but something was clearly wrong. Your father showed slight affection; your mother touched you; Seishokusha cared about something other than your outlook on life; Koi had come to talk to you out of his own will.**_

_**Your fists then slowly clenched into a fist.**_

"_**Doushte, Kali-sama?"**_

_**Your head snapped to look at Kuro behind you. Your face was not impassive anymore as a **__dark__** scowl was placed on your facade**_

"_Teme__**! What's going on?! Why the hell is everyone acting so different?!"**_

_**Kuro wouldn't answer.**_

"_**Tell me!"**_

_**She looked at the ground slightly. You snarled slightly before she looked back at you with no emotion at all.**_

"_**Nandemo nai yo."**_

_**You shot a glare at her before sighing and walking to the gates. Just as you left you heard your friend say her goodbye.**_

"_**Sayonara, Kali-sama. Kiwotsukete… Onegai."**_

_**Your eyes snapped wide. Just as your body snapped to look at Kuro, the gates shut close.**_

_**What she had said especially had made you wonder of what was going to happen.**_

You glared at nothing before you sighed and looked down. There was nothing you can do to stop whatever that was going to happen.

'_All Saudas are to follow one simple law; let Fate decide your destiny. I can't do anything...'_

Your eyes showed slight emotion as you closed them. You put your head back and felt the clam breeze around you. It was moments before you let a thought enter your mind.

_'Come back... I can't do anything without you... Com--'_

"Hey, you!"

You opened your eyes as they rolled down to your side. You saw the elderly man from yesterday. He was wearing the same black shirt and orange bottom.

"You're Kali, right?"

You rolled your head to the side to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

You stared at him with no emotion.

"I told you... That I would see you... On our mission..."

"Huh?"

He arched an eyebrow as he seemed to recollect his thoughts.

"That's right... How did you know?"

_'Common knowledge, dude. Common knowledge.'_

You rolled your head back up and stared at the sky as you saw a lark.

_'That lark looks oddly like the other one...'_

"Some things... Are meant to keep a secret..."

You heard him sigh as he leaned against the gates.

"I don't know why... But you just seem evil."

Your eyes snapped open with a glare as your head jerked to face him. Your fangs were showingas your hands fell to your side.

_'He is just as the Konohgakurans! Evil?! What makes him th--'_

"The way you acted and the way you talked. It just seemed that you had plenty of hatred stored inside," he said when he looked down as he sat.

Your glare subsided as you stared at him, interested. Your mouth was slightly opened and you had turned around and looked down at him.

"It just didn't seem like someone from Konoha could be like that. I mean eve--"

"Do not say that, wretched fool..."

He looked up at you as you hung your head low. Your body was trembling as you tried to console your anger. At that he arched an eyebrow. Your head then shot up and your eyes were wide."

"_Never say that I am a __**Konohagakuran**_! _I shall never be a Konohagakuran and __**never **__will I trust one_!"

Your face never changed as you saw fear in his wide eyes. You stared at him before you whipped your head to look behind you. The sun was rising over the horizon, making your eyes burn.

_'Damn him... I though that he might unders-- No! Damn that... He is just like a Konohagakuran.'_

Your looked at your shadow for time. To you relief, it was a while past eight.

_'It seems that thinking can actually steal time...'_

"Konnichiwa, Tazuna-san."

You rolled your eyes down to the side as you saw your Jounin sensei approach.

"Ah... Kakashi, right?"

"Uh-huh."

The Jounin looked around.

"I presume that my students aren't here yet."

Tazuna glanced up at you but shot his eyes back down as you glared at him.

"Yeah... Guess not."

"Hm?"

Kakashi turned to look at Tazuna.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course not! I was just thinking about my family, that's all!" the bridge builder replied as he waved his hands in front of him.

You shot him a look before looking back at the sun.

_'Let's see if atleast __**this**__ time Hatake can figure out where I am... With__**out **__my shadow.'_

You looked over the horizon as you and the two below you waited for your Genin team-mates. It was a while before you heard your team-mates arrive.

"Kakashi-sensei?..!" you heard the two commoner Genin say, "You're here... Early!"

"Not exactly," the Jounin muttered.

"Eh?"

You glanced down to see the common kunoichi with a confused look.

"I told you all to be here at seven. You guys are the one that were late," your sensei said with a visable smile.

"Huh? Did you know that, Sasuke-kun?"

She turned to face the noble. He merely ignored her as he looked to the other side.

"Alright," you heard the blonde mutter, "This is it...!"

You arched an eyebrow as you saw him dash past the gate.

_'Is it me or is the fox more hyper than usual?'_

"**ALL RIGHT! ROAD TRIP!!**"

A small smirk played your lips.

_'Who knew a Konohagakuran could be amusing?'_

"What are you babbling about?"

The pink haired kunoichi placed her hands on her hips.

"This'll be the first time in my life that I've ever been outside of the village!"

Your smirk grew as Tazuna pointed at the kyuubi holder.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this loser?"

_'You said it, man...'_

The Hatake sighed.

"There's no call for concern. I'm an elite shinobi and I'll be along, too..." he said as a sweatdrop grew.

You arched an eyebrow at the imbecile of the group. He crossed his arms before pointing at the man accusingly.

"Listen, you old geezer! You don't mess with shinobi. Ever. Especially not a really good one, like me!"

He grinned as he spoke.

_'How can someone do that?'_

"I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next Lord Hokage! So remember my name! IT'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Hokage, eh? The lord of the village? The best there is?" Tazuna asked as he took a swing of his beer bottle, "I don't think someone like you has it in him."

A vein popped as the orphan out his fist up in front of him.

"**WELL, YOU'RE OLD AND STUPID!** I am doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast. And when I become Hokage, you're gonna wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!!!"

You scoffed slightly, quiet for them to hear.

_'Him? The Hokage? I'll murder him when that day comes.'_

You saw the old man give the Genin a drunk look.

"Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you did become Hokage."

Shock came over the blond's face.

"..." his face scrunched up, "**YOU ARE DEAD!!!**"

As he lunched towards the builder, his Jounin instructor held him back.

"I **SAID** no, you little dunce."

He then blinked as he seemed to realize something. He looked aorund.

"As anyone seen the Sauda of the group?"

The kunoichi shook her head as the kyuubi keeper seemed to look around. You glanced at the old man as he looked away. Your gaze went back to the Hatake as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not our fault. She'll have repay those mission later."

He turned around and started walking, the three Genin following after. Tazuna looked at them before looking at you. You sighed as you put your hand in your pocket. You pulled out your Yamigakure No Sato hitai-ate just as you had earlier. You tied it loosly around your hip, the symbol to the side.

"Are you coming... Kali?"

A small smirk played your lips as your cell turned in surprised to look at Tazuna. They followed his gaze to the top of the gate and the kunoichi gasped.

"Sauda! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

You calmly raised an eyebrow at her.

_'She seems to always have the same reaction...'_

Is she some kind of suicidal freak?!

You shot a glare at her before jumping down. You landed in your kneeling position before pushing yourself up. You blinked as the blond gaped.

"Na--"

"**Oh my god**!That was so amazing! How do you just jump from there?!"

_'Nani? He's... Amazed? What a joke.'_

You stuffed your hands into your pockets and you walked in front of them.

What is wrong with him; she's a freak!

Your glare returned as you kicked a rock away.

"Sauda..."

Your eyes snapped to your far side as you heard the Hatake.

"Why did you not answer when we asked for you?"

Your eyes returend to the front as you continued walking.

You heard footsteps walk behind you and then more follow up.

_'They're pathetic. Every single one of them... To think that a Sauda would not come on a mission; stupid._

You galnced to the trees around you as you sense something.

_'It's not immense, but i can still sense it... It's radiating.. I can't keep it in.. I have to think about something else. What...?'_

You stared at the ground as the five of you continued to walk. You gradually slowed down your pace and your eyes dimmed.

_'What's going to happen...? Okaa-san... Otou-san... Why were they acting different...?'_

A glare found it's way to your eyes. You bore your fangs as hatred filled you.

_'Nanda--nanda?! Why did I have to be different? Why couldn't I be like the others...? I hate it. I fucked up hate it! Why--'_

"Um, Tazuna-san...?"

Your head snapped up. You realized that you were lagging behind. The other four were in front of you. The blond wasd in front while the builder was to the front right of you. Beside him--a bit back--was the Hatake, Uchiha and Haruno. The pink-haired kunoichi seemed to be walking in a left-right pattern. You noticed that it was her that had spoken.

"What now?"

You smirked at the annoyance in the elderly man's voice.

"You come from Nami No Kuni, right?"

"What of it?"

The kunoichi turned her head to face her Jounin sensei.

"Are there shinobi in the country too?"

The Hatake looked boredly at his pupil.

"No. Not in Nami No Kuni. But, as a general rule, with all the differences that exist in local cistoms and cultures... Most other lands have their own hidden village where shinobi clan resides. For most of the countries on this continent, the shinobi village serves as the military force. They protect their own people and handle on going realtions with neighboring countries! Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on an equal fotting with the goverment, In the case of bery small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a shinobi village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various shinobi villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa are large--and their strength is immense. Those are called The Five Great Lands Of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the shinobi leader calls himself a Kage, or Shadow... Those legendary leaders, Hokage--or Fire Shadow--Mizukage--or Water Shadow--For example... Plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to shinobi everywhere as The Five Shadows... The ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world."

You shot a glare at your Jounin instructor.

_'I don't care if Yamigakure wasn't counted as one of The Five Great Lands Of Shinobi! Yamigakure is the strongest shinobi is the strongest village in all the continent--world!'_

You heard a giggle emitt from the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Really? Hokage-sama is **so **amazing!"

"You obviously don't think so."

A slight smirk played your lips as you heard the words of your sensei.

_'Of course it was obvious. To be so giddy about it--tch.'_

"There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with shinobi from other clans while you're handling C level duties."

You arched an eyebrow as you glanced at your sensei.

_'If we aren't to fight any shinobi, how is it that I sense so much--Stop. Damn... Not now.'_

"So I don't face to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi...?"

You winced slightly as her voice seemed to be high pitched.

"Of course not!"

You narrowed your eyes as the Jounin laughed. Your eyes snapped to the mant hat was right of you. Your keen ears heard a gulp.

_'Guess I was right... And we'll run into some quite soon._

You smirked as you stepped into a puddle.

_**Real**__ soon.'_

You continued walking as your smirk turned sadistic. You placed your hand in your weapon pouch. Your finger twitched as you heard the sound of water behind you.

_'Heh. I'll be th--'_

Your eyes widened slightly as you suddenly seemed to appear closer to the group. Your turned your head around slowly to see a certain grey-haired shinobi behind you with a stern look on his face. You abruptly stopped walking as you looked front again. The sound of chains behind you were like music to you.

"**WHAT?!**"

_'Even if it ain't real, the scream of terror is like a greeting to me.'_

"**EH--?!**"

"**WHAT TH---?!**"

"One little piggy."

Your smirk turned into a grin as you felt blood splash all over you.

_'Even if using a substitution, the blood is the same.'_

"**EEEYAH!**"

"**K... KAKASHI-SENSEI!!**"

"_Two little piggy..._"

Your eyes snapped wide open as you suddenly appeared infront of the blond orphan. You had a slight frown on your face.

"If anyone is going to kill this fox... It's me--"

You slid sideways and kicked the blond down. You then quickly flipped so that you were upside down. You got into a crunching position and quickly straightened up, kicking both the attacker's head's up--making them fly up. You flipped over again and kneeled. That's when you saw the Uchiha jump; he threw a shuriken towards the chain, getting it attached to tree. He then threw a kunai in the center of the shuriken, making it tough to disconnect the chain form the trunk.

The attacking shinobi fell beside the tree. As they tried to pull the chain out, they realized that they couldn't. The Uchiha landed on the arms of the two shinobi. He held onto one arm of each the attackers. He kicked his legs back and kicked their faces, making them disconnect the chains from their arms.

_'Teme!'_

Your eyes snapped to one of thema s they each went in different ways. You followed the one with the short hair. As you appeared beside him, he was about to stab the blond. You took your kunai out and stabbed it into his wrist. As he let out a small, shrill scream, you pushed the kunai from vertical to horizontal. It but his hand off. You glanced as the arm seemed to fall away from the owner and stab the predator. The blond genin quickly shook his hand, making the ditached hand fall off.

"STAND BACK, SIR!!"

You glanced to the fight that was happening to the opposite of you. The male noble got in front of the female commoner just as the second attacker was about to strike. You were trembling to interfere with the fight.

_'This blood lust... I have to---Stay away from the fight.'_

...If a person is born into the Sauda clan, they have the ability to sense bloodlust and blood itself. When they have caught a fragment of it, a sensation goes through their body. It is a natural sensation to them that deprives them into wanting to kill...

Your eyes snapped to your side and fro as you saw the jounin appear and disappear. He re-appeared infront of the noble with both the attackers.

_'His speed... It was almost faster than that of a Sauda's..!'_

Your eyes snapped to behind the female commoner when you heard a sigh. You narrowed your eyes as the old man had beads of sweat running down his face.

_'What situation is he __**really**__ in?'_

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner... Before you were injured. It never occured to me that you would freeze up."

You looked at the Hatake as he looked back to two other Genin that were in front of him.

"Good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura."

Your hands clenched into a fist as they turned into a slight shade of blue and purple.

_'I was right--the only reason he fought me in the feild was because he hates me. Tch. No surprise...'_

The Sauda does not know how to control it; she's careless.

You scowled at the Hatake.

"Hey..."

You glanced at the Uchiha. He was looking past you. You then glanced to your far left to see that the blond had stood up.

"Are you okay... You big chicken?"

You resisted the urge to scoff as you looked back at him.

_'Chicken? What sort of insult is that? What are you--eight year olds?'_

"Naruto! There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible."

You glanced back at the blond as he raised his hand.

"If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away."

You smirked at the blond's silence.

_'I don't think just telling him will help.'_

"For now, keep as still as possible, so the poison doesn't spread."

You tilted your head to the far right to glance at Kakashi speak to the builder.

"**Tazuna-san**."

"Wha... What is it?!"

_'Is that how he hides something?'_

Kakashi glanced to his far right at Tazuna.

"I need to speak with you."

He tied the two shinobi in front of a tree. You narrowed your eyes as you noticed their hitai-ate. It had the symbol of Kirigakure No Sato.

_'Why would one from Kimigakure go after a commoner?'_

You glanced at your instructor as he started speaking.

"Our attackers appeared to be Journeymen shinobi of the Kirigakure clan--Kiri shinobi. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight until their goal is acheived, even at the cost of their own lives."

The longer haired Kiri shinobi spoke up.

"Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us."

You narrowed your eyes at them and glanced back at the Jounin.

"The sun is outm and it hasn't rained for several days... So There shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

The old mad looked at the instructor.

"If you kneew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?"

_'Technically, it was only a substitution.'_

"I could have killed them at any time..."

You clenched your hands at the sound of '_killed_'. The Hatake glanced at the man with a stern look in his orb.

"**I **wanted to find out... Who their real target was."

" What do you mean by that?"

_'What an idiot.'_

"Were you reall yhe one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take you life."

_'Nor is there any reason.'_

"The request that was relayed to Hokage-sama was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of theives and brigands. In any case, it;s clear this is more than a "B" rank mission."

"..."

_'The silence says it all.'_

"To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing... Would be a simple thing.

You glanced at the man as his eyes dimmed.

"..."

"But if you expected to be the target of a shinobi assult... Then it is beyond question that this would have been classified--and priced--as a mission for Jounin shinobi. You may have had your reason, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, theis task falls far beyond the boundries of the job we were assigned."

The pink-haired commoner tried to convince her sensei as beads of sweat ran down her face.

"We're not good enough yet to handle somthing like this... Can we quit?"

You sent a glare at her.

"We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Can't we return to the villafe and have a doctor look at it?"

"Hmmm..."

You arched an eyebrow at your sensei.

_'He actually seems to be thinking... Heh.'_

The blond also seemed to be slightly surprised.

"..."

"... This is... COMPLICATED!"

_'Henh?'_

"Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention...?"

A loud _shuk_ was heard.

You eyes widened immensly as your body started to tremble. You were unstable.

The blood in front of you was too much. Your pupils shrank as you tried to regain your composture.

"**NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU--?! NO!! STOP THAT!!**"

You tried to resist the urge to have that sadistic smirk placed on your face. Your heart beat increased. You seemed to pale--making your already plae skin go slightly purple.

"With this kunai, I promis you, I... Will protect the old man. REPORTING FIT FOR DUTY, DANNA!"

_'That-that--THAT TEME!'_

You panted heavily. Your pupils were still demonic like as you couldn't resist the tempting feeling.

_'Just to say that--I'm gonna fucked up kill him!'_

"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the posion from your wound..."

"..."

"But you've exceeded the need... You could bleed to death. I'm serious. ♥"

"...!!!! **Noo! Nuh-uh! No way! Isn't gonna happen! I'm not gonna die like this!**"

You snarled as the blond started to frantically run around.

_'Serves him right.'_

You spat across the ground.

"Show me you hand."

_'Hatake's gonna help?'_

"What are you, Naruto? Some kind of masochist? Do you get off on pain?"

_'If she keep talking I'll take this urge off on her!'_

You eyes snapped to the Hatake as he stopped bandaging the Genin. Your eyes widened even more as you noticed what he was looking at. The blond's was healing by itself.

_'The.. Kyuubi.. That fucked up Kyuubi! It's helping..!'_

"It's all right, isn't it...?"

_'Of course it is, dunce! You got a demon inside of you..!'_

"I mean... You know..."

"It looks like you'll be fine."

With that, the Jounin finished bandaging his pupil.

"Danna... Sensei-san, sir..."

You shot your eyes to Tazuna.

"I... Have something I need to say... Uh---There's something you should know... About the request for help I made to your village..."

He walked towards your sensei.

"As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary ,an who wants to see me dead."

"A 'real scary' man...?"

_'Yes, Hatake. Are you deaf?..!'_

The urge to kill hadn't subsided yet and you were at the end of your rope.

"..."

"Who is he?"

You were slightly taken back as the Jounin actually seemed to be interested,

"You've probably heard of him."

"..."

"He's a billionarie in the field of marine transportation. HIS NAME IS GATO!"

" You mean... Gato... Of Gato Shipping And Trasport? **The** Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world!!"

"That's the one. On the surface he looks like a legitimate buisnessman. The truth is he's a ruthless mudering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out talking over companies... And ends up running countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man. It was just one year ago... That he set his sights on Nam No Kuni... He came under the fuise of a buisiness venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he's take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb. Gato now has a stranglehold of all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth... The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time... The completion of that bridge!"

The pink-haired commoner held her chin.

"I... See... And as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction... You, Tazuna-san, are very much in his way."

The Uchiha glanced at hte man.

"That means... That the shinobi who attacked us were working for Gato."

_'Ignoring all that... We, as the shinobi in charge of protecting the old man, are the ones who are in danger the most.'_

Beads of sweat ran down the blond.

"..."

_'Especially since we have a dobe-teme on our team!'_

You shot a glare at the blond before noticing Tazuna's silence.

"..."

"But... I still don't understand..."

_'What's not to understand, Hatake?'_

"If you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with shinobi at his disposal... Why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?"

"Nami No Kuni isn't a real prosperous land. Even our local lords are poor. And I have no money at all. And Jounin, B-Ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford."

You galnced at the Hatake as he seemed ot show a tint of ocncern.

"But if you all turn away from me now... Then I'm as good as dead."

You titled your head to look at the old man.

"But... **But oh well! That's not your concern!**"

_'You're right. It isn't.'_

"You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking!"

Three of the your four squad memeber slouched.

"**Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows enternal hatred of all the shinobi of your billage as she lives her life alone!**"

_**Their**__ village. Not Yamigakure.'_

"**HECK! WELL, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!**"

The Jounin sighed.

"Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country!"

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she shrugged.

"I'd say that this is the worst possible time to get a new mission."

"I don't get it..."

You glanced at the two commoners as the female hit the male over the head.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!"

"Oww! Sakura-chan!"

_'Tch.'_

You spat across the path. Your eyes widened slightly as you realized that you were still trembling. You shot your head to your far side as you smirked sadistically at the shinobi that were tied.

"Well, let's get going!"

"Naruto! You don't know where to go!"

"Oh.. Yeah.."

"What an idiot."

"Watch it, old man! I'll kick your ass some day!"

"Calm down, Naruto. We're here to protect him. Not kill him."

You glanced back to the front as you heard them walk away. You tilted your head as your smirk grew.

"Sauda."

You glanced at the Hatake. He was facing his back to you with his hands in his pocket.

"Do what you need to and catch up."

You grinned.

"_Gladly_..."

You watched for a moment as his back disappeared like the others.

"You're... You're... From that clan..!"

Your pupils seemed to be nothing as you turned your head around to face the shinobi.

"Ah... The Demon Brothers... Long time no see..."

The second brother's eyes widened.

"You're the heir..! The heir of those we served!"

"So you **are** them..."

Your grin grew.

"How about I... Introduce myself properly?"

Their eyes grew wide.

"Sauda Kali... Heir of the Sauda clan... Creator of Yamigakure No Sato... Pleasure to meet you..."

"Why..?

"Why are your introducing yourself?"

Your frowned.

"Is it not obvious..?"

They stared.

You grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you."


	8. Reacquaintance

"Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing."

You stared blankly across the boat as the female commoner spoke.

Moments before, when you had reached your cell, all of them were about to get onto the boat.

You were sitting in front of Tazuna but you were looking across from the boat.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute."

The man who spoke was a friend of the bridge builder. He had waited for the team the entire time so that he could transport them to Nami No Kuni. He was currently monitoring the boat as it moved the five of you across the ocean.

"On the other side of it is Nami No Kuni."

'It's departing.'

You glanced to your side as you saw the mist departing in front of the others. You looked back to your front and remembered what you had done moments ago. You knew that your clan would not approve of it and that all their hope would be gone.

'But they can't do anything about it. I'm just the same as them. I deserve to kill just as they do.'

"WHOA! IT'S **HUUUUGE!!**"

You rolled your eyes as the Kyuubi holder seemed fascinated by a mere thing as a bridge.

'What a dunce. It's his fault that I'm betraying the trust of my clan.'

"Hey! Keep it down!"

'What the hell is his problem? You just yelled too, you know.'

"This mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point of, we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us."

"..."

The Konoha resisdents were silent. They remembered what the bridge builder had said about the billionaire. You silently watched the water ripple as it seemed to amuse you.

'Even though such a big thing as a boat is disturbing the way they flow, they don't do anything. Why can't Konohagakurans be like that? We Saudas are no different. It's not our fault that we're deprived into killing. It's the Konohagakurans. They keep on thinking about in such manners that it deprives us into doing suicide.'

"We'll be there soon!"

'And I thought we weren't supposed to yell.'

"Tazuna... So far it looks like we've been overlooked... Just to be on the safe side, we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves."

(Mangroves are tropical evergreens that grow along the shorelines and river banks and looks like floating forests when the tide is high.)

"Thank you."

You shot your eyes to your left as the builder thanks him. You looked back to your from as the boat continued on going. A low _slurp_ was heard as the boat went under the bridge. You stole a glance to your right as you saw the mangroves nearing.

"WOWWW!!"

'And that ain't loud?'

Everyone was silent until the group reached the dock. As everyone departed, the motor started up again. The boat owner looked at Tazuna before departing.

"This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself."

Tazuna looked back with a slight smile.

"Thanks... For taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it."

He watched the boat went away. He turned back tot he group with a grin.

"Okay! Now, if I can just make it home in one piece..."

"Yeah, yeah."

You glanced at the Hatake who was beside you. He seemed to have an annoyed look to his eyes. You closed your eyes and continued walking. You opened your eyes as you heard footsteps near you, noticing it was the blond orphan. You raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Uchiha before walking further in front.

You ended up walking beside the avenger. You stole a glance at him to see what he was looking at. You stared at his face.

'He looks... Sad. Troubled... Worried...'

You looked away as you stared at the blond's back.

'Why is **he** like that? I mean... He's a Konohagakuran! He should be one of those happy freaks!'

You looked at him once before retrieving.

'But... He actually seems to be feeling... Neg--'

Your thoughts were cut short as you saw the blond's arm spread. You watched as he threw a shuriken into the forest.

"..."

Everyone was speechless.

'He has just proven his stupidity.'

"I... Uh, guess it was only a mouse."

You arched an eyebrow as he placed the side of his hand to his forehead.

"**What mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there, you moron!!**"

You continued walking as the pink-haired commoner continued yelling. You closed your eyes as the Hatake pleaded.

"Please... Please don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous!"

You skipped a few steps front as the builder took his turn.

"**HEY! MIDGET!! DON'T GO SCARING US! Stop messing with our heads!**"

You skipped a few more steps front before your abruptly stopped walking. Your eyes shot open to your left as you heard a slight rustle. Surprisingly, the Kyuubi holder threw his next shuriken in the exact spot.

"**THIS TIME! OVER THERE!**"

"**I TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!**"

His response was loud as she hit him across the head.

"**OWW!!** I swear--! There was someone in there! After us!"

"You are **such** a liar."

You glanced at the Hatake as he split the bushes apart. You shot your glance to the tree. You continued walking after you saw what it was.

'It was only a white hare... What an idiot.'

"Uchiha-dono?"

The young male looked at the eight year version of you. The winter breeze shipped your slightly long hair everywhere.

"Hai? Nani, Kali?"

You pointed to a white object that was scurrying on the winter ground.

"What's that, Uchiha-dono?"

You had not been out of your house since the age of six, so it kept you away from little things that kids around your age knew of.

"It's a hare."

"A... Hair?"

He

"I persume that you think that I said it was the hair that grows on your head."

You looked slightly down.

"Gommen nasai, Uchiha-dono..."

"Daijobu... It's natural..."

"Hai..."

He** blinked. Your eyes widened slightly as** he

"This is a hare. It's spelled differently than 'hair'. It's an animal."

"An... Animal?"

"Yes. It's like a rabbit, but its pelt changes depending on the season."

This caught you by surprise.

"It changes?..! How?..!"

"When it's spring or summer, its pelt is brown. But... Near the end of fall and all throughout winter, the pelt changes white because of the lack of sunshine."

"Oh... So..."

You looked at him.

"Since it's winter not a lot of sunlight, it's pelt turned white..?"

He

Your eyes widened as you realized the obvious.

'That hare... It's not it's right color... Where's it been? It's the middle of spring; it should've regained it's summer pelt.'

Your eyes shot to a tree that was to your far left. You saw a couple of leaves fall. It seemed to you that the last Hatake noticed as well.

"**EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!**"

You turned around and looked back to where the others were. A guillotine sword whizzed above the group's fallen backs. You glanced up as it embedded itself into a tree. A smirk was placed on your facade as you noticed who stood on its handle.

'Long time no see...'

"Well, well..."

You looked at Kakashi as he began to speak.

"If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left Kiri No Kuni!"

You shot your eyes to the blond as he began to charge. The Hatake shot his arm out and held him back.

"Don't interfere. Give me room. This one is on a different plane than our previous opponents."

You stared at the Hatake indifferently as he placed his hands on his hitai-ate, about to lift it up.

"...Like this... This may be a little rough."

'Piece of advice; don't think half your statement and say the rest outloud. It ain't makin' sense.'

"Kakashi of the Sharigan Eye, I persume?"

Your eyes widened.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble... Could you surrender the old man?"

'Sharigan... Eye?'

You shot your eyes to the Jounin.

'But... He's a Hatake... How could **he** have the Sharigan? And... Why is it only one eye?'

"Assemble theManji battle formation," Kakashi instructed. "Protect Tazuna. All of you, stay out of sight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands."

You stood still as the others did not move as well. You stared at the Hatake.

"And now, Zabuza..."

Kakashi grabbed his hitai-ate and yanked it up off his eye.

"Shall we!?"

Your stare turned into a glare.

'Why does **he** have it?! Only Uchihas should have it!'

"Ahh..."

You glanced up at Zabuza.

"To face the legendary Mirror-Wheel Eye so early in our acquaintance... This **is** an honor..."

"You keep calling it a Mirror Eye, a Sharigan Eye... What the heck is it?"

You ignored the Uzumaki as the Uchiha spoke.

'Even he should be surprised...'

"Shinobi who have the Sharigan Eye... Have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion and reflect the illusion or spell, and to reflect the power of the magics they penetrate back to the ones who cast them. A Mirror-Wheel, or Sharingan Eye, is one of several types used by the masters... AND THERE'S MORE."

"Like what?"

You ignored the curious blond, again, and looked back to Zabuza as he spoke.

"Heh heh... Exactly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all is the acuity in which the Sharingan... Can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. When I was an assassin for Kirikagure... I possessed the usual bingo book-a kind of who's who of our enemies. It hade quite an extensive write-up on you... Including a mention of your impressive record... The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques... Kakashi the Mirror Ninja."

You tilted your head to look at the Jounin.

'Pleasant as the lesson was... How does a Hatake have a kekkei genkai that belongs to an Uchiha?'

You looked back to Zabuza as he crouched.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been... The time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man."

You took that as a cue and quickly jumped behind Tazuna, still keeping ears for the Momochi.

"But... Kakashi... It looks like... I'm going to have to kill you first."

You switched the direction of your glance as Zabuza as he disappeared and reappeared standing on a nearby body of water.

"Over there!!"

"Is... He walking on water?!"

You rolled your eyes at the commoners.

'Of course he's walking on water. What kind of shinobi can't?'

"The finest of the **shinobi arts**..."

You smirked at Zabuza.

"The Kirigakure jutsu."

You watched as mist took over and left his spot, only to reveal a single leaf floating on water.

"**HE'S GONE!!!**"

i/ 'We can all see that clearly, commoner.'

"He will come after me first..."

'He better, Hatake.'

"Momochi Zabuza... Of Kirigakure Assassin Corps... Is a famous master of the art silent killing."

'That's the best kind.'

"Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to Heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharigan Eye... So all of you stay on your toes."

You stood calmly behind everyone. You gazed around as mist started to roll in.

"What's with the fog?"

It's there so we won't be able to see him, dunce. He comes from **Kiri**gakure. What do you think their jutsus are?'

" font face 'chiller' There are eight targets. /font face "

You stared at the commoners as you noticed the beads of precipitation run down their facade.

" What? Wha... What was that!?"

You closed your eyes as the kunoichi yelled out.

'We have been listening to him talk for over ten minutes. How could you not recognize the similarity in the voices?'

" font face 'chiller' Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver. The jugular vein, the subclavain artery. Kidney, heart... So many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh."

You opened your eyes slightly, waiting for one of them to move. You were about to close them again when they shot wide open. You quickly transferred your glance to where Kakashi was in front of everyone. You heard the slightly shifts of the wind.

'It seems that Sharigan can also affect the way a non-Uchiha moves.'

Your eyes calmed down as a smirk grew on your face. You sensed fear. A greater fear than the others.

'And it's coming from the noble...'

Your smirk vanished as you scowled, Kakashi being the cause of it.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you."

'Way to ruin a Sauda's fun, Hatake.'

"**I will... Never let my comrades die!!**"

Your eyes widened.

'He sounded... He sounded just like... The White Fang...'

Just like that, you look down with a slight smirk.

'If only he was truly the White Fang... He'd have meant it completely. It's also too bad that it isn't him that's saying it.

You merely opened your eyes to Tazuna's back as you felt a presence near you. You saw Zabuza's guillotine sword sticking out of the circle.

"**Game over.**"

You stared bored-ly as the Hatake came and stabbed a kunai in his abdomen. You had a full view of everything as everyone jumped out of the way.

You threw your glance to your far left as you saw another Zabuza come up behind the Jounin.

"Sensei!! Behind you!!"

You sighed silently.

'Won't even the Kyuubi holder let me have my fun?'

He brought his sword down and cut right through Kakashi. You smirked at this. A moment after the pink-haired kunoichi's scream, he dissolved into water.

"

You stared as the kunai glistened in front of the missing-nin's neck.

"**AWESOME!**"

You ignored Sakura's giggle that came after words.

'Zabuza-san is a missing-nin. Missing-nins are stronger than normal shinobi. There is no way that Hatake could kill him that quckly.'

"...Heh-heh-heh. HEH... You think it's over?"

You smirked.

"You just don't get it... It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape... A lot more."

'Heh. To compare a wolf to an ape...'

"Heh-heh... But you are good!"

A small scowl formed your lips.

'What is wrong with him? Is he** complimenting** him?'

"In that short time... You duplicated my water doppelganger technique... And by making your doppelganger say something you'd have said yourself... You ensured all my attention would be focused on it... While you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist, watching my every move."

'What's the point of explaining everything he did all over again, Zabuza-san?'

"Too bad for you..."

Your scowl returned to a smirk.

"I'm not so easy to fool!"

The Jounin finished off the previous Zabuza, figuring out it was a mere clone.

"**! Zabuza was a water doppelganger, too!!**"

'Thanks for pointing that out.'

The Hatake ducked as the missing-nin's guillotine sword came down on him. As the sword embedded in the ground, Zabuza switched arms and kicked his opponent away. You smirked as Zabuza proceeded in gliding forward, only to be stopped by caltrops.

"FOOLISHNESS--!"

He immediately appeared behind Kakashi as he finally hit the water.

"

You stared, amused, as the Hatake tried to lift his arm.

"Hah! Gullible fool!"

You arched an eyebrow in amusement as a prism of water formed around your sensei. He was floating around it.

'I'll be surprised if he manages to go on without breathing forever.'

"Heh-heh-heh... That prison is inescapable. You're trapped. You running around makes it hard for me to do my job."

'Finish him off, Zabuza-san!!'

"I'll finish you later... After I've dealt with all the others..."

'Kuso!'

You clenched your hands into fist as you saw him make another clone in the water near shore.

'Why couldn't you kill him?!'

"Heh-heh-heh... Little shinobi wannabe. Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a hitai-ate headband. But a true shinobi is one who has crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead."

You smirked.

'Then shouldn't you be talking to a real shinobi? Such as a Sauda?'

"Clothes don't make a shinobi you need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo book of enemies... Before you deserve to be called shinobi. We don't call your kind 'shinobi'. We call them.."

You quickly turned to your left to see the Uzumaki get kicked away, hitai-ate leaving the owner. The pink-haired commoner called out her comrade's name as Zabuza stepped on the hitai-ate. The original Zabuza finished the former sentence.

"**...Brats.**"

"Everyone, listen! Take Tazuna and go!!! It's a fight you can't win!!!"

You stared at the Hatake indifferently as he continued.

"If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his water doppelganger gets more than a certain distance away from his real body, he loses control of it. So get out of here!"

You ignored your comrades' feared expression. You merely stepped forward with your arms crossed.

"Pleasant as the conversation was... Shall I... Have a fight... Zabuza-san?"

You opened your eyes with a small smirk.

"Sau-- She knew... They were... Together..!"

You ignored your instructor's words.

'A mere fib.'

"Sauda! What do you think you're doing?! Even Kakashi-sensei can't handle him, how will you?!"

You merely ignored them. You slightly tilted your head to your side as Zabuza bowed slightly.

"I knew that you seemed familiar..."

He stood properly.

"But I didn't think I'd see you with Konoha shinobi."

You scowled.

"Watch your words, Zabuza-san... Spare me the comments..."

He smirked a smirk which was visible through his bandage.

"Very well, Sauda-san."

You stepped forward once more, scowl vanished form your face.

"Shall we..?"

"A fight? That will be _my_ pleasure."

"Of course it will..."

The two of you disappeared in a blink of an eye.

You reappeared standing on the water, a few meters or so away from the water prism. You smirked as your opponent appeared in front of you.

"The honor's all mine. Make the first move, Sauda-san."

You nodded your head as he gripped his guillotine sword. You quickly dashed towards him, arms flowing behind.

Right at this moment... Konohagakure would be the best fighting ground.'

You held your fist back, preparing to punch.

"I thought that a Sauda knew better!"

Just as your older opponent swung his sword, you disappeared and reappeared behind him. You smirked as you pulled out your kunai and stabbed into his back, leaving a bit of your chakra on the handle.

"Ugh!"

He grunted. Just as he turned around, you appeared a few meters away from him. You felt the blood-lust raging from him, giving you some of your own. As he swung his butcher-like sword back, it touched your chakra, attaching itself to the kunai.

Zabuza's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

"What?!"

You smirked sadistically.

"What's wrong...? Zabuza-san..? Why don't you attack..?"

He glared at you before trying to lift his sword again. Though, to no prevail did it work. Blood splattered behind him, making him cough out some as well.

Since there was chakra that was wounding the doppelganger, it couldn't destroy it. The doppelganger was chakra iself so the only thing it did was keep the doppelganger alive.

"Exactly..."

Your smirk turned into a sadistic grin.

"To attack me... Is to bring harm towards... Yourself..."

He laughed uncontrollably. As you arched an eyebrow at him, he stopped.

"It matters not if you are a Sauda. I don't serve your clan anymore."

You narrowed your eyes at this.

"What is it...? That you are trying... To say..?"

"What I'm trying to say? Easy! I serve Gato now! That gives me the opportunity to kill you!"

You smirked. The smirk turning into a grin. The grin turning into a _dark_ chuckle. The chuckle turning into laughter.

You heard your commrades muttering among themselves. You finally stopped after a moment.

"You..? You..? You kill _me_?..! You can never kill a Sauda..! We are mass murderers..!"

You settled down and smirked at him.

"I could... Finish the mission here... By killing _you_..!"

You quickly dashed towards him, your shuriken in hand, covered by your chakra. Just as you were in range to stab him, he pulled his sword out, artificial - though still painful - blood poured out. He quickly swung at you. You, not expecting such a thing, were caught in the attack. It slashed into your stomach, cutting it deep, right across.

The force of the guillotine sent you flying backwards. As you reached the ground moments later, the force was still pushing. You slid, digging into the Earth, for a while before the force ran out, making you flip over twice.

You coughed out some blood.

'S--sonna...'

The sight of your own blood supposedly scared you. You felt no bloodlust, you felt no hate. Not even an ounce of pain. Only regret and guilt washed over you.

'Gommen nasai... Uchiha-dono... I promised you that I--'

You coughed up yet another cup of blood.

'That I'd never die... Weak. And if---- I was to... It'd be by you..,'

Before your instincts faded away from you, you felt the Earth shake slightly.

"Sauda! Daijobu desuka?..!"

Right before your eyes closed slowly, everything dimmed. You only saw a facade of a male looking down at you.

A ghost of a smile formed on your lips as you raised your arm. Your lips parted to whisper the final five syllables.

"Uchiha...-dono..."

Your arm went limp as your conscious disappeared.

'Gommen nasai...'


End file.
